Duel Mistress
by LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel
Summary: {Complete} Ryou gets a girlfriend whos the kind of girl no one ever thought he'd go for. Maybe she'll bring out his wild side? Main pairing RyouOC side pairing of YugiAnzu, JounouchiMai & BakaruOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone it's me LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel AKA SailorCherryBlossom this time I'm writing a Yugioh fic. I wish I had the ideas to finish my other fics but I don't so oh well I have ideas for this one so here. This is a Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Kaiba/ Casey (my character), Tristen/Melody (mine), and Bakura/Sere or Serenity (mine). For the first time I think I'll do this one with multiple POVs.  
  
A new girl comes to Domino High she seems nice enough but also seems to have a big secret. What could she be hiding? She befriends Yugi and Co. but always seems to be nervous around a certain shy snow haired boy, and why does Yami seem to know her?  
  
One thing the characters in this story are somewhat out of character, so don't flame me about it please, I've been putting out fires all day. Also this is the Canadian version if you find me using English names annoying I'm sorry I can't spell the Japanese ones.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sere, Casey, Melody, Mel and Sarah. I do not own Yugioh though I wish I did.  
  
LOTSHA: Yugi would u please start the fic  
  
Yugi: uh sure,  
  
Joey: wouldn't you prefer Ryou did it*snicker*  
  
LOTSHA*blushes*: go away Joey  
  
Mai: don't talk to my man like that *passionately kisses Joey*  
  
Tea*giggles while hugging Yugi*: get a room  
  
Mai: we will when you two do  
  
LOTSHA: oh brother someone just start the fic  
  
Ryou: ok I will on with the fic.  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I sat in my chair in my homeroom class of my grade 11 year it was about half way through November. I was playing a friendly game of duel monsters with Joey when the classroom door opened and the teacher asked for quiet, which took a while.  
  
  
  
Sere's POV  
  
I knocked on the grade11 homeroom classroom door and told the answering teacher that my name was Serenity Anderson and I was his new student. He invited me in and I waited in the front of the class for them to quiet down, I ran my hand through my blonde streaked hair self-consciously. The teacher who called himself Mr. Foy spoke to get their attention.  
  
"Class, settle down now." The class settled a bit. "We have a new student please welcome Serenity Anderson." Not many people even bothered to look up to say hi which frankly annoyed me. I stood there waiting until the teacher told me where to sit.  
  
"Serenity why don't you sit next to. Yugi, hand up please Yugi."  
  
A short looking boy with blond bangs and red and black spiked hair looked up from the duel monsters game he was playing with startled violet eyes. Than obeyed and raised his hand. I walked over and sat in my seat. The teacher told everyone to go back to what they were doing. I turned and watched the boy Yugi duel a blond boy with brown eyes and a street tough look to him. The duel didn't take long Yugi won using the Dark Magician.  
  
"Ahh, man Yuge. I'll never beat you," said the blond.  
  
"You did fine Joey." Said Yugi.  
  
"But you beat me Yugi, aw this sucks." said Joey. I spoke up.  
  
"From what I saw you did quite well. I mean if I'm right about who you were dueling."  
  
"Oh shut up." He grumbled without looking up to see who was talking.  
  
"Gee not very social is he?" I said, nervously I turned to Yugi," you're Yugi Muto right?"  
  
"Uh yeah I am." He answered smiling politely.  
  
"Wow!!" I said excited." I've heard all about you," I paused " although no- one told me you were so cute." He blushed; his friend snickered seeing him blush. "Your friend is pretty cute too." That made the blond look up at me. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Whoa, freaky!!" he said eyeing my waist length blond hair with silver and violet streaks, bright lavender eyes hidden by thin framed glasses, and exceptional body shape though I was kinda short and somewhat chubby. "Ummm"  
  
"I've wanted to meet you for a long time Yugi." I continued ignoring the blonde's stares.  
  
"You. have." He said nervously.  
  
"Yeah I have," I said giving him my best smile." I mean you're like THE best duelist ever. You won the duelist kingdom championship, you're the King of Games." He blushed bright red.  
  
"I'm not that good." He said, "I just got lucky."  
  
"Oh but you're amazing Yugi, I once saw you duel." I said excited.  
  
"Yugi's the best," piped up Joey. "I got second in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament."  
  
"Really," I said excitedly completely interested. "Than you must be Joey Wheeler."  
  
"You've heard of me." He asked curiously.  
  
"Of course you nearly beat Yugi." I said, "I'm so excited to be in the same class as two of the world's best duelists." Joey and Yugi went scarlet.  
  
"Gee Joey," came a teasing voice behind me "red is a great color for you."  
  
"Oh shut up Tristen." Snapped Joey the red vanishing from his face.  
  
"This is our friend Tristen Taylor, Serenity." Yugi said the red leaving his face too. I turned to see an attractive brunette smiling at me.  
  
"Hello Tristen." I said sweetly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Serenity. Don't mind Joey's stares. He's a little weird uh I like your hair."  
  
"Oh thanks, and just call me Sere." I replied smiling.  
  
"Oh alright Sere." He turned and called over a small group of people two girls and two boys." Sere this is Mai Valentine." Mai had blond hair, violet eyes and a curvy figure.  
  
"Hi um nice to meet you." She said with a polite smile as we shook hands.  
  
"Tea Gardner," Tea had brown hair, crystal blue eyes and the look of a dancer or gymnast.  
  
"Hi there nice to meet you Sere." She said as I shook her hand too.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," he said pointing to the male brunette with blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Seto," I said smiling," How's Mokuba."  
  
"He's fine Sere and how have you been doing." He replied.  
  
"Great, so got a girlfriend yet Seto." I asked teasing,  
  
"Un no not yet Sere." He grinned a bit at the stares we got from Yugi and his friends.  
  
"Uh we know each other." I said smiling.  
  
"Uh yeah ok." Said Tristen. "This is Ryou Bakura."  
  
I turned to look at the other boy there and my heart nearly stopped Ryou as Tristen had called him was hot. He had white hair past his shoulders and gorgeous chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Umm, umm hello R-Ryou." I stuttered feeling like an idiot. The way I was staring at him you'd think I'd never seen a guy before.  
  
"Umm hello Sere." He said politely.  
  
I finally tore my gaze from Ryou and turned back to Yugi.  
  
"Now what was I gonna say?" I said slightly dazed. "Oh yeah I was gonna challenge you to a duel Yugi." I finished my sense of feeling returning.  
  
"You wanna duel Yugi!" said Joey wide eyed. "You'd never stand a chance against him."  
  
"I could try," I turned to Yugi. "Please let me try."  
  
"Uh sure it's just for fun anyway." Yugi said. "There's nothing riding on the duel so sure."  
  
"Except my rep." I said.  
  
"Your rep?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'm one of the best duelists in town, I've never been beaten."  
  
"No matter how good you are no one's as good as Yugi." Said Tea. (An: very Tea huh?)  
  
"Well I can still try." I replied.  
  
Joey moved from his place and let me sit across from Yugi. I took my deck from my handbag and placed it on the desk. We were playing on one of Seto's hollow generators. The Life Point count went back up to 2000.  
  
"Don't go easy on me Yugi." I said, 'Oh I hope I can beat him it would be soooooooo cool' I thought  
  
"Ok I won't." he replied.  
  
"Well since I laid down the challenge you should go first." I said. Yugi and I both took the top five cards from our piles.  
  
"IT"S TIME TO DUEL"  
  
To be continued. maybe  
  
LOTSHA: that sucked didn't it?  
  
Joey: yes why did I lose?  
  
Tea: cause Yugi's better than you  
  
Yugi*blushes*  
  
Ryou: that was quite good  
  
Tristen: you only think that cause she said you were hot.  
  
Ryou*blushing*: no the story is good so far.  
  
Joey: Whatever LOTSHA you and Ryou just go get a room  
  
LOTSHA*blushes* shut up Joey  
  
Yugi: please review or else LOTSHA will kill Joey.  
  
LOTSHA*alone in the room*: I want to make this a lemon but I've never done one so someone please HELP ME 


	2. Chapter 2

LOTSHA: hey there people I'm back with chapter 2 of my amazing fic  
  
Joey: yeah right keep-dreaming LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA*whines*: Yugi Joey's being mean again  
  
Yugi: don't bring me into this  
  
LOTSHA: but Yugi  
  
Yugi*humming*: I can't hear you  
  
LOTSHA: Yami make Joey stop being mean  
  
Yami: I'm with Yugi you're on your own.  
  
LOTSHA: they're so mean*looks at readers* make Joey leave my pathetic fic alone.  
  
Tristen: now you have to say it LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: no I don't wanna  
  
Sere: say it  
  
LOTSHA: no  
  
All: SAY IT  
  
LOTSHA: Alright I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh*whispers* though if I can get through security I will. Than they will all be mine*snickers insanely*  
  
Yami Bakura*glares*: what was that  
  
LOTSHA: nothing I only own my own characters happy  
  
All: yes  
  
Author's Note  
  
I made up most of Sere's cards and, the legend behind the Dark Magician.  
  
Ryou: on with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
"IT'S TIME TO DUEL"  
  
Yugi laid down his first card in attack mode, which happened to be the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400 right).  
  
"Wow." I said looking surprised. "Guess I know how you won all of your duels now. I don't think I have a card that can beat that."  
  
"If she can't even beat Yugi's dragon what chance does she have against his Dark Magician and Summoned Skull " whispered Joey.  
  
"If her cards are that weak than how in the hell has she never been beaten." Said Tea.  
  
"Well she's never faced Yugi before so she's not the best but she is good." Said Seto.  
  
"Well we'll see just how good she is" said Yugi's friends.  
  
"She knows what she's doing. She duels something like Pegasus. Trust me." He said.  
  
"Hmm," I said looking at my cards, "I'll play this one in attack mode. Harpy's Lady one of my favorites." She appeared on the field.  
  
"Ooo," said Mai, "this girl has good taste."  
  
"Attack," Yugi said to his dragon. It destroyed my Harpy's Lady.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
'What's going on Sere says she's a great duelist but if she can't beat my dragon what chance has she got against my other monsters' I thought Her Life Points went down by 100. She gave me a pout and said,  
  
"Ahh man I was sure that would do it, guess I have to try harder."  
  
I picked up from my deck and drew Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Curse of Dragon in attack mode." I said placing it on the field I waited for Sere to move.  
  
Sere's POV  
  
Yugi put another dragon on the field Curse of Dragon. 'Strategy my favorite game' I thought. I looked at my hand hmm this will work.  
  
"I play the only monster in my hand Petit Angel." I said sadly.  
  
"Huh Petit Angel?" said Yugi, his friends echoing him.  
  
"It's the only monster in my hand." I repeated I glanced over at Seto he grinned back at me. He knew what I was doing.  
  
"OK.. Curse of Dragon attack." He ordered destroying my Angel and taking my Life Points down 1400 points. I had 500 left 'perfect' I thought.  
  
"Oh man, I've never dueled a duelist like you before." I said pouting again when I heard a voice say.  
  
"Hey everybody, that new girl and Yugi are going at it." "Gee what a weird looking chick"  
  
'Men ugh!' I thought, 'oh well I'll just have a bigger audience if I beat Yugi.'  
  
I drew again 'perfect Yay' I thought. Yugi had already drawn.  
  
"Ok," I said, "I'll play this one face down."  
  
"Looks like she's running scared huh." Said Joey.  
  
"I play the Dark Magician to destroy your face down monster and your remaining Life Points." Said Yugi cheerfully.  
  
His Dark Magician prepared to attack but stopped half way.  
  
"Huh?" said Yugi, 'she has no magic or trap cards in play what's going on.' He thought  
  
Seto started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny rich boy." Said Joey annoyed.  
  
"Oh it's just that, " he continued to laugh, "Sere put the moves on Yugi big time."  
  
"Huh?" said Tea, "what do you mean Kaiba?"  
  
"The card she has on the field, I know what it is." He finished.  
  
"Oh," said Joey sarcastically, "Than by all means enlighten us Kaiba."  
  
"Show 'em Sere." He said.  
  
"Sure." I said giggling 'I may not be beautiful but I am smart' I thought. The Dark Magician looked both anxious and scared. I flipped it and revealed my favorite card, The Dark Magician Girl. She wore the same headpiece as the Dark Magician, the same cape but instead of a robe she wore a blue armored bathing suit with a pink skirt attached and instead of having violet hair she had blond. She waved at the Dark Magician and blew him a kiss. {AN: if you wanna see a picture of her go to http://www.yugiohdungeon.com she's on the top of the page in the right corner and I'm just gonna use DM for Dark Magician and DMG for Dark Magician Girl K, K}  
  
"Huh?" said Yugi puzzled at the cards' behaviors. His DM just stood there staring at the DMG as she smiled and blew kisses at him.  
  
"What the, what's going on with Yugi's DM." Asked Joey.  
  
"He's just standing there staring at her card like he's." Tristen began.  
  
"Like he's in love." Finished Tea.  
  
"Yeah," replied Yugi, "Like he's in love."  
  
I just sat there smiling and hoping my clever move would win me the game. Finally Seto spoke.  
  
"He is in love Yugi." He said.  
  
"What do you mean Kaiba." Asked Yugi turning to Seto.  
  
"The name of her card is the Dark Magician Girl." He said.  
  
"The DMG I've never heard of her." Said Tea.  
  
"Me neither Tea." Said Yugi.  
  
"Sere would you like to explain to poor Yugi what's going on with his DM." Seto asked.  
  
"Uh sure." I said, "You see Yugi in the Duel Monster Legend the DM and DMG are lovers." I paused and blushed at the thought. "When put together on the field they power each other up, but when put opposite or against one another they refuse to attack the other."  
  
"Oh," said Yugi, "brilliant play."  
  
"Thanks Yugi you're so sweet." He blushed again. 'I only told him part of the legend, he'll have to wait to find out the rest the hard way.' I thought. I glanced to the side and see Tea glaring a bit. 'So Tea likes Yugi huh, this should be fun.'  
  
"Go ahead Yugi your move." I said sweetly.  
  
"Oh right Kay." Yugi drew a card from his deck, "I play the Summoned Skull" my DMG had an attack power of 2500 same as the DM, "and this magic card Magical Mist, which dampens the field and raises the attack power of my Summoned Skull by 1000."  
  
"Way to go Yugi." Said Tea and Joey.  
  
"Attack Summoned Skull lightning strike." He ordered. The SS attacked my DMG and an explosion covered the whole field with smoke. It took a few moments for the smoke to clear, however during that time I just sat there calmly, just before the smoke cleared Yugi noticed that instead of my LPs going down his went down by 1000 and mine stayed at 500.  
  
"Huh?" said Yugi and his friends. Seto and I exchanged glances and smiled slightly. "What's going on? How come I lost LPs?"  
  
Finally the smoke cleared revealing the DMG unscratched. However the DM was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's my DM?" asked Yugi confused.  
  
I turned to Seto and asked, "Is that new replay program installed in this one?" I gestured to the field.  
  
"Yeah course." He answered.  
  
"Well than replay our last play." I said  
  
"You got it Sere." He said and pressed the replay button.  
  
To be continued  
  
LOTSHA: well what did you think?  
  
Joey: not bad this time.  
  
LOTSHA: thanks Joey *hugs him* what does everyone else think?  
  
Yugi: pretty good move on Sere's part.  
  
Sere*kisses Yugi's cheek* thanks Yugi  
  
Tea: Sere don't do that  
  
Sere: oh ok *grabs Ryou and kisses him passionately* mmm  
  
Bakura*soft moan*  
  
Joey and Tristen: oh enough you too  
  
LOTSHA: Ryou your turn  
  
Ryou: plz review or LOTSHA will never write the end of this duel. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Blah) Yami-Yugi  
  
{Blah} Yugi-Yami  
  
LOTSHA: hello and welcome to chapter 3 of my now starting to get interesting fanfic.  
  
Joey: finally she knows the truth. *Whispers* her fics suck big time.  
  
LOTSHA: I heard that Joseph Wheeler  
  
Joey: Eep  
  
LOTSHA: if you don't stop criticizing my fic you'll end up falling off a cliff in my next one.  
  
Joey: Help she means it.  
  
LOTSHA: of course I mean it Joseph I will too unless all your fans tell me not to  
  
Joey: PLEASE TELL HER NOT TO I WANNA LIVE  
  
LOTSHA: if you want Joey to live tell me in a review or he dies in my next fic  
  
Yugi: Joey I think you're overreacting just a little  
  
Joey: No, no I'm not she's evil.  
  
LOTSHA: no I'm not Joey  
  
Joey: she hates me  
  
LOTSHA: I don't hate you Joey you're just as cute as Tristen and Yugi  
  
Joey: ...  
  
LOTSHA: I'm telling the truth Joey you're a cutie though*looks around* not as cute as Ryou.  
  
Joey: Ha she admits it I'm telling Ryou  
  
LOTSHA*whines*: no, no please no  
  
Yugi*sighs*: oh brother on with the fic please  
  
LOTSHA: ok Yugi but only cause you're a big cutie  
  
Yugi: uh thanx  
  
LOTSHA: you, Joey and Tristen are cuties and Ryou, Bakura and Yami are hot  
  
Yami: I would advise you not to think aloud LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: Eep on with the fic  
  
Tea: wait you have to say it  
  
LOTSHA: I was hoping you wouldn't remember *Ryou and Sere come into the room looking sweaty and winded*  
  
Joey: I'm not gonna ask  
  
Ryou*blushing*: good don't  
  
Mai: go on LOTSHA say it  
  
LOTSHA: no please don't make me. Make my muse do it.  
  
Yami Kiori: me oh ok LOTSHA does not own Yugioh she does not know who does all she owns is her characters (Sere, Mel, Melody, Casey and Sarah) and this odd idea I put in her head.  
  
Joey: hurray for Y. Kiori she knows a crappy fic when she sees one  
  
  
  
LOTSHA: one more word Joseph and you're dead  
  
Joey: Eep I'll shut up  
  
LOTSHA: good and for that I won't kill you. By the way if you don't like my fic blame my muse.  
  
Ryou*pants*:On. With. The. Fic.  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
"You got it Sere." He said and pressed the replay button.  
  
The computer pulled up a screen and replayed Yugi's move. 'Attack Summoned Skull Lightning Strike.' Yugi's Summoned Skull attacked the DMG but a split second before the attack hit Yugi's DM jumped in the way, took the blow and was destroyed.  
  
"What Yugi's DM protected her DMG?" said Joey.  
  
"That's right Joey." I said, "He did protect her."  
  
"Why?" asked Yugi's friends.  
  
"Love of course." I replied smiling.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
'Wow she is good.' I thought.  
  
(Careful aibou she's a skilled duelist and there's something about her I don't trust.) Warned Yami.  
  
{Why don't you trust her Yami?}  
  
(Don't know something about her that I recognize.)  
  
{You recognize her Yami, uh is that a good thing?}  
  
(I don't know Yugi)  
  
{Um ok Yami, now what should I do}  
  
(Well she tricked you into destroying your own DM so you know she's good)  
  
{Yeah so now what}  
  
(Wait she left her DMG defenseless attack her DMG)  
  
{Hey you're right Yami, only it's her turn, she may already know that}  
  
(We'll just find out if she knows that in a minute aibou)  
  
{Ok}  
  
Sere's POV  
  
I watched Yugi ponder to himself knowing he was talking to his Yami. 'Hmm,' I thought 'I wonder if the good old Pharaoh even recognizes me'. Well my turn I have this one to confuse him and protect my DMG perfect.  
  
"I play the Ice Goddess in attack mode." I said lying her on the field. She has short icy blue hair and wears a blue bikini top and mini skirt with knee high blue boots (like Sailor Mercury) and ice surrounding her, with an attack of 1700 and defense of 2000  
  
"The Ice Goddess?" said Yugi, "I've never heard of her before."  
  
"And you're likely to not see it in anyone else's deck either." Said Seto.  
  
"What do ya mean Kaiba?" asked Joey.  
  
"Most of Sere's monster cards are specially made. They're drawn by her and hand painted by Pegasus himself." He replied.  
  
"Oh," said Joey, he thought for a moment {AN: that must be a new experience} "wait if she has cards no one has ever seen before than that's how she wins her duels, by surprising her opponent."  
  
"Bingo Joseph." I said sweetly. "But I am a skilled duelist as well most of my monster cards have attack points around 1500 I didn't come up with their attack points Pegasus did."  
  
"Well than it would be impossible for her to cheat using only her cards right?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Sere never cheats, she doesn't have to." Said Seto.  
  
"Can we get on with this please? You're embarrassing me Seto" I said, "I also lay this magic card on the field face down."  
  
"Oh right sorry." Said Yugi. "Um Summoned Skull attack her DMG." The attack flew at full force towards my DMG. The Ice Goddess jumped in the way and preformed a spell that brought a shield of ice in front of her, which caused the Summoned Skull's attack to double and ricochet off. His Summoned Skull was destroyed causing his LPs to go down to 0.  
  
"Yay I won." I squealed happily.  
  
"Huh?" was all Yugi could say, "How?"  
  
"Well" I said "I placed my Ice Goddess on the field because she's a defense monster and used this magic card Ice Storm to power her up to 2000/2300, and had her use her special attack Ice Shield." I explained still squealing, I jumped up and down and hugged Seto tightly. "I won, I won, I won YAY!!!"  
  
"I don't understand." Said Joey. "Yugi's Summoned Skull's attack was much stronger than your Ice Goddess and when monsters destroy themselves it usually only takes them down by 100 points I don't get it."{AN: I don't know if that's true but just go with me on it}  
  
"Neither do I Joey." Said Ryou his English accent showing.  
  
"Well my Ice Goddess's Ice Shield has 2 abilities 1 is to reflect the attack the other is to double the attack when it reflects it back. Kinda the opposite of Mirror Wall." I explained.  
  
"Oh." Said Yugi still slightly confused.  
  
"Hey Yug can she do that?" asked Joey.  
  
"Uh I think she can do that." He admitted.  
  
"Told ya I won, great duel Yugi." I said coming over to Yugi's side of the table. I kissed his cheek, watched him blush bright red, saw Tea go red from anger and said, "You did great Yugi, and oh I think it's so cool that I beat the King of Games. Yippee, Oh well must have been a fluke, I guess I got lucky."  
  
"Damn straight you got lucky." Said Joey.  
  
I squealed not caring that people were staring at me. I hugged Seto again. Seto just chuckled.  
  
"Um," said Ryou, "is she always like this?"  
  
"Most of the time. She can be serious." He said than as an undertone. "Sometimes."  
  
"Ok," said Yugi watching me.  
  
"You're odd Sere." Said Tristen.  
  
"I know but what can I do." I said smiling still giddy.  
  
"Class, class please settle down." Said Mr. Foy. "Please go to music class now."  
  
So we all packed up our stuff and headed for music Yugi and his friends had to show me the way. When we got there the teacher said that the school was having a battle of the bands and we were all supposed to participate and practice during music class. He asked me if I played an instrument and I told him that I played the guitar exceptionally well.  
  
"Will you please demonstrate Miss. Anderson?" he asked.  
  
"Umm sure uh I sing too." I informed him.  
  
"Well than sing us a song please." He said looking amused.  
  
"Uh sure it won't sound quite right without my other band members though." I informed him.  
  
"You have a band Miss. Anderson?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yes," I said, "we're called 'Heaven's Soldiers' sir. I have a tape with me that has everything but the guitar and vocals of our band on it.  
  
"Well than let's have it." He said holding his hand out as I dug into my purse for it.  
  
"Uh here it is." I said handing it to him. He put it into the cassette player and got one of the students to hand me a guitar.  
  
"Is she any good?" Yugi asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "she a great singer and a great guitarist."  
  
"Cool." Said Yugi.  
  
{AN: the song is called Angel Eyes by Ace of Base I give rights to Ace of Base so you can't sue me.}  
  
I thought to myself, 'I may not look as great as some other girls but as Casey says what I lack in physical appearance I make up for in heart and talent.' (AN: My favorite phrase please fans take it to heart.)  
  
I fiddled with the guitar tuning it when I was ready I gave the teacher the signal to start the tape keyboard music poured from the cassette player I took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
"I know that I'm not the first one. You have love in your path before me  
  
But when your lips touched my lips  
  
it felt like I was kissing destiny  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I'm in love  
  
I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give everything up just for you Love is devoted to those who see  
  
that the last dance, you dance with the truth  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes...  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I'm in Love."  
  
I finished singing and playing and everyone just sat there staring at me.  
  
"Well you're quite good Miss. Anderson," said the teacher recovering.  
  
"Thank you." I said smiling.  
  
"How many other's are in your band?" he asked.  
  
"4 others classic girl band." I replied giggling.  
  
"What are their names Miss. Anderson?" he asked pulling a piece of paper from his desk.  
  
"Casey she's my Sax player, Melody she's my keyboard player, Mel she's my drum player, and Sarah she's my bass guitar player." I replied. He wrote their names on the paper along with the name of out band.  
  
"Would you like your band to be in our battle of the bands?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I would love that, they would too." I said excited.  
  
"Well than since you're new we'll allow it." He said, "Now everyone get back to work."  
  
To be continued...  
  
LOTSHA: well what did you think?  
  
Sere: not bad  
  
Joey: not too bad  
  
LOTSHA: gee thanks Joey and it's your turn to say it.  
  
Joey: say what*Jab from Mai who points to readers* oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW OR SHE'LL KILL ME*points at LOTSHA*  
  
LOTSHA*holds Joey hostage with a gun at his head* I'll do it so REVIEW  
  
Later........  
  
LOTSHA*finally alone in the room*: I was only kidding but PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY I NEED AT LEAST 5 BEFORE I CONTINUE THE STORY. Aibou is the only Japanese word I know the meaning of so I used it that and it sounded cute. 


	4. Chapter 4

LOTSHA: Well welcome back to the fourth chapter of my soon to be interesting fic.  
  
Joey: what do you know she knows that it's not that interesting.  
  
LOTSHA: Joey will you ever stop being mean to me*runs from the room crying*  
  
Yugi, Tristen, Tea, Mai, Yami and Sere: Joey go apologize to her.  
  
Joey: why should I in case you didn't notice she threatened to kill me in the last chapter.  
  
Mai: cause if you don't than you won't get any*meaningful look*  
  
Joey: umm, umm*pouts*  
  
Tea: you do know that in this fic she is all-powerful right she's the one at the keyboard.  
  
Joey: oops forgot about that  
  
All: go apologize  
  
Joey: All right, all right*leaves room to find LOTSHA finds her sulking in the kitchen* LOTSHA?  
  
LOTSHA*looks up confused*: oh it's you come to poke more fun at me.  
  
Joey*sits down and puts his arm around LOTSHA*: I'm not here to poke fun LOTSHA I'm here to apologize  
  
LOTSHA: apologize? *Looks bewildered* you why you never apologize  
  
Joey: I was wrong your fic isn't that bad it just needs for action that's all.  
  
LOTSHA*looks at Joey funny for a minute than laughs*: Mai threatened you didn't she.  
  
Joey*sighs*: yeah  
  
LOTSHA: I knew it oh and don't worry Joey there will be more action later trust me*grins evilly*  
  
Joey: gee I dunno if I should be happy or scared.  
  
LOTSHA: with me you never know how you should act*Whispers* now if I could only get up the nerve to write that lemon*looks at readers* have no fear I will try.  
  
Joey and LOTSHA*come back into the room LOTSHA is smiling*: ok lets write this chapter.  
  
Mai*whispers as Joey sits with her*: that wasn't so hard was it.  
  
Joey: guess not.  
  
LOTSHA*calls to Joey*: would you please tell them*looks at readers*  
  
Joey: huh oh right{AN: ever notice how often I use the word huh?} SCB does not own Yugioh she will never own Yugioh no matter how hard she tries. She does however own Sere and her band so no copying that's stealing.  
  
LOTSHA: thank you Joey  
  
Ryou: on with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
Sere's POV  
  
  
  
The class immediately got to work and I sat with Yugi and his friends watching them play with their instruments. Yugi played the Sax, Joey played the drums, Ryou played the keyboard, Tristen played the bass guitar, Seto played the guitar and Tea and Mai sang. They were pretty good but Joey kept messing up the beat. When they finished I was in hysterics.  
  
"What's so funny Sere?" said Joey annoyed.  
  
"Well it's that you kept missing beats, Tea sang off key for a minute or two, Yugi screeched and Tristen missed his cord. Seto, Ryou and Mai however were right on." I said still in hysterics.  
  
"You know," said Seto. "I think she's right, she usually is when it comes to music."  
  
"Well than by all means please show us how it's done Little-Miss-Perfect." Joey replied in a huff.  
  
"Ok than I will how does the song go?" I asked. {AN: I am using the song "It's a New Day" from Sailor Moon for them cause I know the words off by heart. Sailor Moon has full rights to this song so as much as you'd like to you can't sue me.}  
  
"Ok." Said Yugi setting his Sax down and grabbing some sheet music and lyrics.  
  
"Hmm," I said looking it over. "Not a bad song."  
  
"Glad you approve." Said Joey sarcastically.  
  
"Let me see" I said ignoring Joey, "May I see your Sax Yugi?"  
  
"You can play the sax?" he asked, "I thought you played the guitar."  
  
"I do but I can play the sax a bit, may I see it?" I replied.  
  
"Uh sure go ahead." He said handing over the Sax.  
  
"Let's see," I looked at the sheet music Yugi handed me, "I goes just how it looks?" he nodded so I used his sax to play it and reading the notes properly I played it with some mistakes. "is that about how it's supposed to go?" he nodded again awed. " You need bigger breaths Yugi, my friend Casey plays the sax she's teaching me some" He nodded and replayed his part.  
  
"Wow that was good." Said Tea.  
  
"Oh thanks." I said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"You think you can help me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure you were only off key slightly." I said.  
  
"Ok what should I do?" she asked.  
  
"Well sing the opening lines like you normally do." I instructed.  
  
"Ok," she cleared her throat and sang, "Got up this morning on the right side of my bed, with all these crazy thoughts screaming through my head." I held up my hand to stop her.  
  
"I see what you're doing wrong. "I said frowning, "Mai sing the opening lines."  
  
"Got up this morning on the right side of my bed, with all these crazy thoughts screaming through my head." she stopped and looked at me.  
  
"That sounded perfect see Tea," I turned to her, "you were trying to sing higher than you're capable of. See what I mean?"  
  
"I think so let me try again," she cleared her throat "Got up this morning on the right side of my bed, with all these crazy thoughts screaming through my head." she sang it flawlessly.  
  
"Perfect." We all said.  
  
"Yay." She said.  
  
"Now Joey what does your part sound like?" I asked sweetly knowing he didn't want my help. He shoved his sheet music at me. "Hmm, that's not too difficult."  
  
"Humph," was all Joey said.  
  
"Here I'll show you." I took Joey's Drumsticks but he refused to get up so I did the only thing I could I sat on his lap causing him to gasp. "Just watch me."  
  
"I'm watching, I'm watching." He mumbled not taking his eyes off me. I looked at his sheet again and played each beat in rhythm.  
  
"See not too hard is it," I asked turning to look at him. Yugi and Tristen laughed at the look on Joey's face. He was staring at me wide eyed. I just sighed, handed him the drumsticks and put my hands over his and instructed him with each beat how hard to hit it.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
'Whoa for a shy girl she sure is forceful but really nice and kinda cute wait I like Mai I can't be thinking like this' I thought confused. 'She's good at this, pay attention to what she's saying, she is TRYING to help you be a better musician concentrate.' I scolded. So I turned by attention to what she was showing me finding it interesting that she knew how to play it so quickly. I finally got my mind off of Mai and concentrated on what she was showing me.  
  
Sere's POV  
  
'Finally he's listening to me and not off in his own world' I thought and repeated what I did over and over until he could do it himself.  
  
"There that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked smirking knowing why it took so long for him to figure it out.  
  
"Uhh guess not." He said.  
  
"How long it takes for him to learns depends on when he can get his mind off of girls." Said Tristen.  
  
"Agreed," said Mai. I laughed 'she likes Joey' I thought thinking back to what Joey has been thinking about.  
  
"Shut up Tristen you may find it hard to concentrate too with a girl sitting on YOUR lap." He sneered. I just stood up, started to laugh and tweaked his cheek.  
  
"Thanks cutie." Was all I said before turning my attention to Tristen to help him. "Your turn." He held out his bass guitar and I inspected it tuning it properly for him. He handed me his sheet music and I fiddled with the cords before playing it. When I was done I handed it back to him and said.  
  
"You keep missing this cord, and than hurrying to catch up." He nodded and under my instruction he replayed it without any mistakes. "Perfect Tristen." He grinned,  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Now try your song again and remember what I told you guys ok, I hope it helps I'm not the best at you guy's instruments but I try." They nodded and started to play Tea and Mai each took a deep breath and started to sing.  
  
"Got up this morning,  
  
On the right side of my bed,  
  
With all these crazy thoughts,  
  
Screaming through my head,  
  
I can't wait to see,  
  
What this world holds for me.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
And when I see you  
  
Any time or any place,  
  
You are the reason,  
  
For the smile on my face.  
  
'Cause you make me feel,  
  
All my dreams can be real.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day,  
  
It feels so good to be alive,  
  
Even if a little rain should fall,  
  
'Cause every moment,  
  
Brings a new surprise to us all." Yugi's Sax Solo  
  
"Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Here in you I found a friend,  
  
you'll be with me till the end.  
  
Oh, it's a new day." They finished and I clapped loudly. "That was amazing you guys." I cheered.  
  
"Yeah that did sound better." Said Mai.  
  
"Well you can trust Sere to help." Said Seto grinning, "she always tries to help people to the best of her abilities."  
  
"Yeah thanks Sere." Said Tristen.  
  
"Uh welcome." I said blushing embarrassed when the teacher announced that class was over. I walked between Tea and Mai and after a few moments asked,  
  
"Look you guys um I wanna know do you have a problem with me?"  
  
"No why." They replied stiffly.  
  
"Well it's you keep glaring at me whenever I talk to Yugi or Joey." I said. "I mean if you guys are dating them and think I'm flirting I'm not."  
  
"We're not dating them we just umm like them a little." Said Tea.  
  
Mai snorted, "understatement. We're like in love with them."  
  
"Oh um I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I started but Mai interrupted.  
  
"No it's ok it's not your fault that you're so sweet and they like you." She said. "Do you like them?"  
  
"Well not that way actually I think that Ryou is well." I couldn't finish.  
  
"Ryou really?" said Tea, "he's a good choice he's sweet, cute, smart and loyal."  
  
"Yeah," said Mai, "if you want him go for it."  
  
"Umm thanks." I said already planning something.  
  
'They like Yugi and Joey, and Joey and Yugi like them time to play matchmaker.' I thought giggling evilly.  
  
To be continued  
  
LOTSHA: well what did ya think?  
  
Joey: not bad Sere's really cool  
  
Mai: Joey*whines*  
  
Joey: But not as cool as you  
  
Mai: you're sweet Joey anyway REVIEW PLZ  
  
Joey*pulls Mai outta the room with a grin on his face*: later 


	5. Chapter 5

LOTSHA: I cannot believe this 2 chapters in one day a personal best for me Yay.  
  
Joey: your fic is getting interesting SCB  
  
LOTSHA: thanks Joey you're so sweet*hugs Joey*  
  
Mai: yeah he is sweet and sexy  
  
LOTSHA: yeah anyway I'll make this short.  
  
Yami Kiori: overOfTheSnowHairedAngel does not own Yugioh she never will no matter how hard she tries*whispers* she tries really hard trust me. She owns her characters Sere, Casey, Mel (Melanie), Melody and Sarah, and has full rights to them no one can steal them.  
  
LOTSHA: by the way I changed the rating because there is suggestive*stuff* in it  
  
Ryou: on with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
My thoughts were running wild on how to get Mai, Joey, Yugi and Tea together. I finally settled on the "Battle of the Bands" contest so I called the girls when I got home and they were thrilled about the contest. The five of us were just about the most music obsessed girls in Japan, we were all fashion freaks we loved to shop, although we all preferred guys' jeans over girls', but despite all that we had in common I was the only duelist of the band and they respected me for it. Our parents considered us to be rebels but it's who we are and we like it.  
  
During the week leading up to the contest I fell harder and harder for Ryou and it didn't take Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Seto long to figure it out either. They told me to go for it but I just said that it was a crush and I'll get over him but I didn't I just fell deeper. It didn't help that he was so damn cute and sweet.  
  
**Yugi's POV**  
  
During the whole week I watched Sere fall hard for Ryou and even though the guys and me told her to go for it she was just too shy, which considering how she acted her very first day surprised us. So annoyed the guys and me went to find Ryou to see if he liked Sere. We caught up with him at lunch on Friday the day of the contest.  
  
"Hey," I called gasping for breath, "Ryou wait up." He turned smiled and waited.  
  
"Hello Yugi." Said Ryou cheerfully. "Hi everyone."  
  
"Hi," we said "We got a question for you Ryou."  
  
"Ok go ahead." He said smiling.  
  
"Well," I said, "What do you think of Sere Ryou?"  
  
"Sere?" he asked we nodded. "She's nice."  
  
"Nice." Exclaimed Joey, "that's it Ryou, the girl is pretty cute."  
  
"I don't pay any attention to looks you guys know that. There's more than that to people." He said.  
  
"That's true," I said. "But do you just thinks she's nice?"  
  
"Well," said Ryou "she's pretty and smart and talented."  
  
"That's it?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah," said Ryou confused.  
  
"Do you think you would like to be more than friends with Sere?" asked Tristen.  
  
"Umm, well I dunno." He said.  
  
"Do you ever get the urge to just grab her and kiss her?" Joey asked.  
  
"What?" he said staring with wide eyes.  
  
"Answer the question, truthfully." Said Seto fiercely.  
  
"Umm sometimes I guess." He confessed "Yes I do. Why do you ask."  
  
"We're the ones asking the questions." Said Tristen, "Do you like her?"  
  
"Well yeah she's our friend after all." He said.  
  
"We mean like, like." I said.  
  
"Uh, umm." He blushed.  
  
"Tell the truth." Advised Seto we had learned in the short time Sere had been here that Seto was as protective of her as he was of Mokuba.  
  
"Umm, actually yeah I do like her." He said looking down blushing.  
  
"Why not tell her?" said Joey, "ask her on a date."  
  
"Me ask her on a date yeah right." Said Bakura with a bitter laugh. "I'm way too shy to do that you guys."  
  
"So we could ask her for you?" asked Joey.  
  
"Are you nuts." He said, "I'd never be able to face her rejection. It's obvious she likes you Yugi.  
  
"No she doesn't, besides you'd be surprised about how people can feel." I said, "like you said she is pretty but she's really nice and pretty insecure about herself too."  
  
"Maybe," said Bakura, "I gotta think about this for a bit, see ya later guys." He turned and left to think.  
  
"Well guys we got the answers we came for." I said, "lets go."  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I walked off from my friends to think.  
  
'A girl like Sere liking me yeah right' I thought running my hand over the ancient ring around my neck. My Yami (Bakura) and I had come to a truce about a month ago.  
  
'Don't sell yourself short aibou.' I heard him say.  
  
'Why not you've said so yourself I'm weak. What girl wants a weak guy that can't protect her?' I asked.  
  
'I apologize aibou you are not weak your strength lies in your heart. You are a lover not a fighter.' He said.  
  
'Yeah, but still Sere liking me. She's so sweet and nice and talented Bakura,' I said.  
  
'Yes I've noticed that, but there's something familiar about her though.' He said.  
  
'There is?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, it seems like we've met before.' He said thoughtfully before going silent.  
  
I sat against a tree pondering what Bakura had said.  
  
**Bakura's POV**  
  
Over the week I had noticed that Sere had been nervous when near Ryou and that she always blushed whenever he spoke to her. I could tell that she had fallen quite hard for my aibou. I had noticed similar behavior from Ryou he had fallen for the sweet, kind girl, but there was something about her that had conflicting thoughts running through my head. One was embarrassment and the urge to avoid her, one was suspicion that this girl was not to be trusted, another was to take control of Ryou and make love to her. There were other thoughts but I couldn't quite figure them out. I knew that making love to this girl was out of the question Ryou would never allow it. So I just let my thoughts wonder over the girl trying to figure out why she was so familiar to me and why out of all people it was she I wanted to hold. Not just for her kindness, but there was something else too. This was just too confusing so I slept on it.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
It was Friday night and I was so excited. I was getting ready for the Battle of the Bands contest. I was wearing a pair of guys' black jeans (the other girls would wear the same pants), which completely hid my running shoes, a lavender tank top that ended in five spikes (5 on each side front and back), the middle one sitting over my bellybutton, spiked cuffs on my wrists and a jacket to my knees (like Seto's but lavender). I was kind of nervous about wearing a shirt like this but the girls had insisted upon it. I had my guitar and my hair was up in a punk style {AN: Kinda like Rika's from Digimon 3 but wilder.} I went down the stairs when I was ready and got into my car. {AN: I LOVE PURPLE uh sorry} and drove to the school. When I got there I saw Yugi and co. and they all looked very cool. Yugi believe it or not was wearing blue leather. He wore a leather buckled vest with a matching collar and matching leather pants and boots. He looked very cute. Tristen wore a black shirt and brown jacket with brown jeans. Joey wore a white shirt, green jacket and blue jeans. Ryou was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. Tea wore white boots to her knees a blue mini skirt and matching tank top with beaded straps. Mai wore purple knee high boots, a purple mini skirt, a white lace up tank top and purple jacket and Seto wore blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket to his knees matching mine. They all looked great and none had changed their hair.  
  
"Hey guys!" I called cheerfully making them turn.  
  
"Uh hi Sere." The guys said nervously eyeing my outfit.  
  
"You guys look great." I said smiling nervously at the looks I got from them.  
  
"Uh thanks." Said Yugi, "You look great too."  
  
"Thanks Yugi, very cute by the way." I glanced at Tea. "You look good in leather."  
  
Yugi blushed and just nodded.  
  
"Uh where's your band?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh they'll be here." As soon as the words left my mouth a little blue car pulled up. "They're here."  
  
"That's them!" asked Joey.  
  
"Yep." The doors opened and four girls got out and looked around. When they saw me they ran over to me and hugged me.  
  
"Sere, oh my god we missed you like so much." They said.  
  
"I missed you guys too." I said and turned, "guys this is Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Mai and Bakura."  
  
"Whoa what cuties." They said eyes the four guys.  
  
"And you guys this is Sarah." I pointed to Sarah who has short blond hair, glasses, blue eyes, was fairly tall and kinda scrawny and was wearing black jeans and a blue tank top that split in the middle with silver chains making it a lace up like Mai's.  
  
"Hey." She said hugging the girls and giving each boy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Melody." I pointed to Melody who has shoulder length black hair with purple highlights, freckles, brown eyes and was wearing black jeans and a silver tank top with lightning slashes on the front.  
  
"Hi." She said smiling sweetly and shaking hands with everyone.  
  
"Mel." I pointed to Mel who has long brown hair, green eyes, had somewhat of an acne problem and was wearing black jeans and a green tank top.  
  
"Hello." She said smiling.  
  
"and Casey." I pointed to Casey who has long wild fiery red hair, loads of freckles, brown eyes, she smiled and revealed shiny braces, she wore black jeans and a red flamed tank top with long slashes across it.  
  
"Hey!!" she said grinning, "Hey Seto baby." She walked over and before he could stop her kissed him tongue and all. When they separated Casey grinned it was no secret that she had a thing for Seto of course she wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"Hi." He said weakly gasping for breath. He had a thing for Casey but was a little shyer than she was about it. (AN: heh not like him is it sorry)  
  
"Come on let's go the show is about to begin." Yugi said, pulling us toward the school to begin the show.  
  
To be continued.  
  
LOTSHA: well what did you think?  
  
Joey: much more interesting very good LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: thank you Joey  
  
Joey: you deserved it.  
  
LOTSHA: I won't be writing more for a few days my family is going on our yearly camping trip but I will write more on paper so I can get it up quick I will be back on Monday so see ya later fans and PLZ REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

LOTSHA: hello all I'm back from my camping trip I got rained out it wasn't fair. Anyway I got a review saying not to write the lemon well I'm gonna leave writing that to a vote from all of you therefore I'm not yielding to just one person well whichever comes out a higher vote by Monday August 5th will decide whether or not I do a lemon if an equal amount say for both I will post lemon chapters and non-lemon versions of the same chapters so I can please both sides of the vote thanx.  
  
Y. Kiori: LOTSHA does not own Yugioh she does not know who does she own her own wacky characters but that's it see ya.  
  
Ryou: On with the fic enjoy.  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Yugi's POV**  
  
{Sere's friends sure are odd, but nice I guess}  
  
(Yes they are quite odd especially that redhead Casey)  
  
{Yes she is odd. I thought Seto was single but the way she acted, it was like she was his girlfriend}  
  
(Yes that is the way she acts aibou.)  
  
{Oh I gotta go practice Yami.)  
  
(Good luck aibou.)  
  
I went over to my sax to practice my solo part remembering everything Sere told me. Every band practiced except Sere's they just tuned their instruments and watched everyone else.  
  
*Sere's POV*  
  
"Aren't you gonna practice?" Tea asked us.  
  
"No," said Sarah. "We're not amateurs we've done this a million times."  
  
"Sarah don't be rude." Said Melody.  
  
"Well we aren't THEY are." She said pointing around.  
  
"Ignore her Tea. She's always like this." I said.  
  
"Oh ok." She said and went back to practicing her part.  
  
The music teacher came backstage and said, "Everyone the contest is about to begin. Entry # 1, please come with me."  
  
A group of girls went with him. Some people wished them good luck. Every group waited listening to everyone else. Yugi's and my group were the last two.  
  
"Our next group is called 'Duel' {AN: spur of the moment name I know it sucks.}." the teacher said.  
  
We walked over to Yugi and co. "Well good luck you guys."  
  
"Yeah good luck to you guys too." They replied before they left and we were left alone.  
  
"You girls ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yep." They said.  
  
"The contest says that if the winner has another song they get to play it if they want." I said.  
  
"Cool so we're gonna play 'My only Love' if we win right?" asked Mel.  
  
"More like WHEN we win." Said Sarah.  
  
"I don't know," I said, "Yugi's group is pretty good now. I helped them a bit."  
  
"Shit Sere why do you always do that, they're competition." Said Sarah.  
  
"Because Sarah they sucked big time so I helped now stop bitching me out for being nice." I said annoyed.  
  
The teacher came back in and told us to be quite and get ready.  
  
"Sorry." We said.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
We got on stage and started to play. When the intro stopped Tea and Mai started to sing.  
  
"Got up this morning,  
  
On the right side of my bed,  
  
With all these crazy thoughts,  
  
Screaming through my head,  
  
I can't wait to see,  
  
What this world holds for me.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
And when I see you  
  
any time or place,  
  
you are the reason,  
  
for the smile on my face.  
  
'Causes you make me feel.  
  
All my dreams can be real.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day,  
  
it feels so good to be alive,  
  
Even if a little rain should fall,  
  
'Cause every moment,  
  
Brings a new surprise to us all."  
  
(Yugi's Sax Solo) At my part I played it perfectly.  
  
"Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Oh, it's a new day.  
  
Here in you I found a friend,  
  
you'll be with me till the end.  
  
Oh, it's a new day."  
  
When we finished everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"We did it." Said Tea excited.  
  
"Yeah" I said.  
  
When the clapping dies down we got off stage and waited for Sere.  
  
"Our last band is called 'Heaven's Soldiers"  
  
We all cheered loudly.  
  
*Sere's POV*  
  
They called us and we came on stage. We got a few people telling us to cover up, a few fat jokes came our way but we ignored them. We set up and I spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Hey what's up we're gonna sing one of our first songs it's called 'I'll be there for you' hope ya like it."  
  
(AN: Friends theme song by the Rembrants all rights to them)  
  
Sarah and I started to play.  
  
"So no one told you life was gonna be this way [four claps]  
  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but"  
  
Sere, Melody, Casey and Sarah "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "When the rain starts to pour"  
  
S, M, C, and S "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "Like I've been there before"  
  
SMCS "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "Cause you're there for me too"  
  
You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
  
You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great  
  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
  
But she didn't tell when the world has brought you down to your knees that  
  
Sere, Melody, Casey and Sarah "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "When the rain starts to pour"  
  
S, M, C, and S "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "Like I've been there before"  
  
SMCS "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "Cause you're there for me too" No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you  
  
Yeah!" Guitar music "It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
  
Sere, Melody, Casey and Sarah "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "When the rain starts to pour"  
  
S, M, C, and S "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "Like I've been there before"  
  
SMCS "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "Cause you're there for me too"  
  
Sere, Mel, Casey, Melody and Sarah "I'll be there for you"  
  
Sere, Mel, Casey, Melody and Sarah "I'll be there for you"  
  
Sere, Melody, Casey and Sarah "I'll be there for you"  
  
Mel "Cause you're there for me too"  
  
When we finished everyone exploded with cheers.  
  
"Well I think our judges have decided." Said our music teacher when the cheers died down. "The winner is 'Heaven's Soldiers'"  
  
"Ahh," we screamed excited.  
  
'Perfect now matchmaker time.' I thought.  
  
"Oh. My. God." We said, "Thank you."  
  
"Now the contest says you can play another song if you have one do you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we do, and yes we would love to play another song." We checked our instruments. "We wanna dedicate this song to four people who are afraid to admit their feelings to one another. This song is for Tea Gardner, Yugi Muto, Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler. This song is called 'My Only Love'"  
  
They looked at me in horror I just grinned evilly and we started to play.  
  
(AN: Song MY ONLY LOVE from Sailor Moon all rights to them.)  
  
"Deep in my soul,  
  
Love's so strong,  
  
It takes control.  
  
Now we both know.  
  
The secrets bare,  
  
The feelings show.  
  
Driven far apart,  
  
I'll make a wish,  
  
On a shooting star.  
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,  
  
In you arms I'll stay,  
  
My only love.  
  
Even though you're gone,  
  
Love will still live on.  
  
The feeling is so strong.  
  
My only love.  
  
My only love."  
  
(Music and Sere's guitar solo)  
  
"There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,  
  
In your arms I'll stay,  
  
My only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
  
Of the secret in my heart.  
  
I've known it from the start.  
  
My only love.  
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,  
  
In your arms I'll stay,  
  
My only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
  
Of the secret in my heart.  
  
I've known it from the start.  
  
My only love.  
  
My only love."  
  
When the song ended I grinned evilly at the four of them who stood rooted to the spot glaring at me. The five of us got off stage grinning and went back stage to put our instruments away. Than we went and joined Yugi and his friends Yugi, Joey, Tea and Mai were still frozen to the spot. Tristen, Seto and Ryou were laughing. Seeing Ryou made my hear skip a beat. The girls unfortunately saw the effect Ryou had on me and grinned evilly. I covered up my nervousness by smiling sweetly at Yugi, Joey, Tea and Mai.  
  
"Well," I said, "tell them." The guys nodded.  
  
"Uh tell them what?" said Tea nervously.  
  
"You know exactly what." I said, "go on." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Umm." was all Mai said.  
  
"Uh," said Yugi, thinking his face brightened. "Only if you tell HIM," he emphasized the word him. Joey, Tea and Mai nodded.  
  
"Uh alright." I said sighing, "You first."  
  
"A-alright." Said Yugi nervously and slowly turned to Tea. "Tea?"  
  
"Yes Yugi." She said hopefully.  
  
"I-I-I-I love you." He ducked his head blushing. Tea stared wide-eyed.  
  
"R-really Yugi?" she asked. He nodded, "I love you too Yugi." His head came up eyes wide.  
  
"You do." He said. She nodded.  
  
"Kiss her Yug." Said Joey. Tea looked hopeful again. So Yugi leaned forward slowly and kissed Tea softly. Tea's eyes closed on contact and her arms went around his neck and she tangled her hands in his hair. Yugi's arms went around Tea's waist, holding her tightly. When they separated Tea licked her lips slightly.  
  
"Wow!" she said, "You're a really good kisser Yugi." Yugi blushed than the two of them turned slowly to Joey and Mai.  
  
"Uh," said Joey turning to Mai. She looked anxious. "Uh Mai?  
  
"Yes Joey?" she said as calmly as she could.  
  
"I-I-I love you I have for a long time." He said blushing.  
  
"Really?" she said he just nodded, "I love you too Joey." Joey just stared.  
  
"Well kiss me already." She said. Joey nervously leaned forward and kissed Mai, she leaned into his kiss wrapping her arms firmly around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmm.". They broke apart smiling slightly. Than like cats stalking mice the four of them turned to me.  
  
"Your turn Sere." Said Tea. I slowly nodded and turned my attention to where Ryou, Seto and Tristen were standing I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak. *************************************************************************  
  
Baby when I see your face it makes me wanna smile,  
  
Come and wrap your lovin' arms around me one more time,  
  
Boy you make me feel like I've never felt before,  
  
You stole my heart you've got the key now open up the door,  
  
Why should we wait another day?  
  
Don't let our love slip away,  
  
And if my love was meant for you,  
  
Than my dreams, my dreams will all come true.  
  
To be continued.  
  
LOTSHA: I am so evil aren't I?  
  
Joey: yes you are cute song by the way did you write it?  
  
LOTSHA: no all rights go to my music teacher Kevin Gorman who wrote the song and my friend Amanda Rock who sings the song.  
  
Tea: she must be very talented.  
  
LOTSHA: she is anyway.  
  
Yugi: PLZ REVIEW AND VOTE ON WHETHER OR NOT SHE SHOULD DO LEMON CHAPTERS.  
  
LOTSHA: by the way this chapter is late because it's so long for one thing and because the document manager wasn't working but it is now enjoy. 


	7. Chapter 7

LOTSHA: hey everyone so far the poll is both lemon and non lemon: 1, Lemon: 6, Non-Lemon: 2 keep voting my lemon won't be for up for a few more chapters anyway have to build up to it.  
  
Joey: your last chapter was good I liked it.  
  
LOTSHA: thanx Joey you're soooooooo sweet.  
  
Joey: yeah I know*grins*  
  
LOTSHA: hey Ryou.  
  
Ryou: yeah  
  
SCB: I got a review from 'Bakura's Gurl friend' saying Don't we all wish we were his g/f? anywayz about the story it's GREAT keep on writing like this it's really cumin along!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Bakura-chan  
  
Ryou*blushes*: um uh  
  
Sere: well yall can keep your paws off him he's mine*kisses Ryou tongue and all*  
  
Ryou*moans*: um on with the fic please.  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I turned my attention to where Seto, Tristen and Ryou were standing I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"Um, ah uhhh I uh I um oh I can't do it." I said, turned and ran off.  
  
"Sere come back here." Said Casey. She ran after me. "Get your ass back here you chicken."  
  
I just kept running.  
  
**Yugi's POV**  
  
"Well that worked well didn't it." Said Tea.  
  
"Yeah." I said sighing.  
  
"Um shouldn't someone go talk to her?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Good idea Ryou." Said Seto. Tea grinned a bit to herself thinking along the same lines as Seto.  
  
"Since you suggested it why don't you go." Said Tea.  
  
"Me uh I wouldn't know what to say." Said Ryou.  
  
"Just talk to her say whatever you think is right go on." Said Mai giving him a push.  
  
"Uh alright." Said Ryou walking off to find me.  
  
"Hmm maybe this will work after all." I said pulling Tea into a hug.  
  
"Yeah maybe he'll tell her, and save her the trouble." She said.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I walked off to find Sere trying to think of what I'd say.  
  
'She likes Seto or Tristen I know it.' I thought.  
  
'She may not aibou never sell yourself short.' Said Bakura.  
  
'Oh yeah she likes me right.' I said.  
  
'You never know Ryou what do they have that you don't?' he asked.  
  
'Gee I don't know how about courage.' I said annoyed.  
  
'You are courageous Ryou after all remember the duel in the Shadow Realm you stood against me even though I might have hurt you.' He said.  
  
'You mean I'm crazy.' I said. He was about to speak again when I saw Casey.  
  
"Hi Ryou she's over there." She pointed out in the hall. "She won't talk to me. Maybe she'll talk to you." She looked hopeful much less crazy than before.  
  
"Well we can only hope." I said starting to go into the hall. She grabbed my arm before I could get there however. I turned.  
  
"Ryou one question before you talk to her." She said, "Do you like Sere?"  
  
I looked at her odd for a moment, "Yeah actually I do."  
  
She nodded, "Go tell her than it WILL make her feel better trust me." She gave me a knowing look so I nodded.  
  
'Might as well no harm could come from it.' I thought.  
  
'That's the spirit aibou.' Said Bakura.  
  
I walked out into the hall and saw Sere leaning against the wall mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Uh hi Sere." I said quietly. She jumped and whipped around.  
  
"Um Ryou hi." She said nervously.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I stared at Ryou thinking 'Oh man should I tell him I like him now that were alone?'  
  
"Uh what's up Ryou." I said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you were ok Sere." He said concerned. "I mean you just took off I've never seen you so nervous."  
  
"Uh yeah I'm ok." I said trying to laugh.  
  
"Um Sere can I tell you something?" he asked suddenly nervous.  
  
"Um sure go ahead." I said not really in the mood to talk to the object of my affections.  
  
"I um I wanted to tell you that well that I like you Sere. As in more than just friends." He said nervously.  
  
That phrase made me spin around and stare open mouthed at him. "You do Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah, I know this must be completely hilarious to you." He said. Neither one of us noticed that the rest of the group was watching from the doorway.  
  
"No actually it's not funny." I said smiling. "I think I should tell you I like you too Bakura the same way you like me. I'm just a total chicken."  
  
"YOU like me. Are you kidding why?" he said.  
  
"Well you're cute and smart and sweet and loyal." I said blushing.  
  
"That's what you think of me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." I looked down my face red.  
  
"Um gee now what." He said.  
  
"Um this," I said taking a step forward and kissing him full on the lips. His lips tasted like honey, he was as good at kissing as I thought he was.  
  
**Yugi's POV**  
  
"Yep it worked." I said grinning. "That's two less people lonely."  
  
"Yeah you're good at this Yugi." Said Tea hugging me.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
LOTSHA: I know this is shorter than the others but I have a time limit right now and dinner is ready so I'll work on the length for next time. PLZ REVIEW 


	8. Chapter 8

LOTSHA: This one will be longer I promise.  
  
Joey: It better be  
  
LOTSHA: It will I promise now let me get on with it.  
  
Joey: ok. Don't forget.  
  
LOTSHA: I know, I know.  
  
Yugi: You forgot your disclaimer last chapter.  
  
LOTSHA: I know I just realized that like two minutes ago, anyway Y. Kiori.  
  
Y. Kiori: right LOTSHA does not own Yugioh she never will how many times do I have to say this. She has full rights to Sere and her band. If anyone steals them they answer to the cast.  
  
Ryou: uh yeah on with the fic.  
  
LOTSHA: the poll came out 8 for lemon 2 for no lemon and 2 for both lemon and no lemon so I guess it's lemon chapters but if I have time I will do non-lemon chapters as well. I might not have time because school starts in about a month and I'm going into high school so I won't have as much time anymore especially with Choir but I will try you will have to be patient. Thanx  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
Ryou and I broke apart. He looked kind of nervous.  
  
"Wow!!" I said causing him to blush.  
  
"Umm," was all he said.  
  
"Um should we go back in there?" I asked pointing to the door.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess we should." He said, than hesitantly he held out his arm and I took it giggling.  
  
"Let's go." I giggled more. Ryou looked at me with an odd look on his face. "This is fun. I'm sorry I'm childish sometimes." I continued to giggle he just laughed and smiled at me.  
  
"You sure are odd Sere, but whatcha gonna do right." He said he still looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Yeah I know I'm odd, and you're right whatcha gonna do." I giggled again. I noticed he still looked nervous and tense. "Hey what's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You look nervous and tense." I said.  
  
"Oh do I?" he said I nodded. "Oh um I'm sorry but you know girls have said they liked me before as a joke, so I'm not really that trusting of girls anymore."  
  
"Oh," I said than grinned evilly. "Guess you blew my plan."  
  
"HUH? Plan?" he said looking horrified.  
  
"Yeah." I reached up and tried to kiss him again, but he pulled away looking at me sadly. "Look Ryou I'm fucking with you."  
  
"Yeah I got that." He said taking his arm from mine.  
  
"No that's not what I mean Ryou." I said, "When I said that you blew my plan I was fucking with you."  
  
"Right" he said looking down.  
  
"I mean it Ryou I really do like you. I mean I've never felt this way about anyone before. I swear it's like you've got me under a spell or something." I looked desperately at him. Hoping he wouldn't turn me away because of a joke.  
  
"Hmm" was all he said before turning around and starting to walk away. I freaked out and ran after him.  
  
"Ryou please believe me." I said desperately. He turned and said.  
  
"You have a choice of a lot of guys why would you even consider me?" he asked  
  
"Why wouldn't I choose you Ryou?" I said.  
  
"There are better looking guys than me in this school." He said.  
  
"I don't give a damn about looks Bakura." I said. "That's what I like about you.  
  
"I really like you Sere, but it's like an unwritten rule girls as nice and sweet as you don't date guys like me." He said sadly.  
  
"Why not!" I said impatiently.  
  
"Because most girls want a guy that can protect them. I can't do that." He said, "I'm a lover not a fighter."  
  
"So," I said making him look at me strange. "First rule about me I prefer guys who treat me like I can take care of myself. Second I never play with guys' hearts. Besides I like you just the way you are Ryou." He continued to stare at me. I was getting frustrated, "Fine if you don't trust me than there's no point in trying to have a relationship with you." I turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Sere." Said Ryou. I turned and raised my eyebrows. "You're right I'm being a jerk I should trust you rather than push you away. It's just such a shock that you'd choose me over a football player or someone like that." I just stared.  
  
"Why would I date a football player?" I asked.  
  
"Well your spirit suggests that you'd be the cheerleader type." He said slowly. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Me jump around yelling go team go as if." I continued laughing, "Ryou I do martial arts, volley ball and gymnastics ok. I would never be caught dead cheerleading."  
  
"Oh well there's something I didn't know about you." He said slowly smiling.  
  
"Wow," I said watching him.  
  
"What." He said.  
  
"You have the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. That's two thing I love about your looks." I said.  
  
"What's the other?" he said.  
  
"Your eyes," I said he stared.  
  
"What about them do you like?" he said slowly.  
  
"They're just the most gorgeous shade of brown, or as Casey would say you have the most gorgeous chocolate brown puppy dos eyes." I said. He blushed. "Now are we through arguing so I can kiss you again." I smiled at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"Um yes," he said. "You're pretty forceful you know that."  
  
"I just know what I want and usually go for it." I said with a grin, "and you'll have to take me as I am." He laughed.  
  
I walked forward and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. He mumbled something by I took no notice of it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
You know, I don't know what it is  
  
But everything about you is so irresistible  
  
Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
  
To hide what I feel inside  
  
When he makes me weak with desire  
  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
  
Let him think I like the chase  
  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
  
I know I meant to say no  
  
But he's irresistible  
  
Up close and personal  
  
Now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe  
  
More than just physical  
  
Deeper than spiritual  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me (Oh, I can hardly breathe, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
  
That I should really say goodnight  
  
But I just cant stop myself falling (falling)  
  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
  
That I dont want to play no game (no)  
  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
  
I know meant to say no (I meant to say no)  
  
But he's irresistible (irresistible)  
  
Up close and personal  
  
Now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
  
More than just physical  
  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me  
  
Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
  
I really find it hard to breathe  
  
He's so irresistible  
  
Baby, you know its more than just spritual  
  
His kisses are powerful  
  
He's so irresistible  
  
You're so irresistible  
  
He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
  
Deeper than spiritual  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me  
  
He's Irresistible  
  
Up close and personal (yeah yeah)  
  
Now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)  
  
More than just physical  
  
Deeper than spiritual  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me  
  
To be continued  
  
LOTSHA: hey everyone I know it's taken a long time but I've been busy and I know I said it would be longer but I figured this was a good place to stop it after they fought.  
  
Joey: Cute  
  
LOTSHA: thank you Joey.  
  
Ryou: why did we fight?  
  
LOTSHA: don't know it seemed like the right thing to do sorry bout the swearing it was a quote from 'Something about Mary'  
  
Yugi: Why was this chapter only about Ryou and Sere?  
  
LOTSHA: because this story is about them  
  
Yugi: oh ok  
  
Sere: PLZ REVIEW LOTSHA KNOW THE HARD WAY REVIEWS FUEL WRITING  
  
LOTSHA: See Ya Fans By the way I just had to put "Irresistible" by Jessica Simpson at the end I feel it shows how irresistible Ryou and his Yami are. 


	9. Chapter 9

LOTSHA: hey everyone I'm back thank you all for your reviews, and as a response to Geese Howard well Casey and Seto well, Casey isn't shy about her feelings for Seto unfortunately Seto is shy about his feelings for Casey. So they both like each other but Seto's just a little too shy to admit it. I know that that doesn't sound like him but well that's the way I put him in this story you'll find out more about them later on.  
  
Joey: do you ever stop talking?  
  
LOTSHA: I was explaining something to a FAN Joey so BUZZ OFF.  
  
Joey: ok, ok geese  
  
Mai: will you two ever stop arguing?  
  
LOTSHA: when he stops criticizing me  
  
Tea: Joey can you just give LOTSHA a break she's doing a great job on this fic her other one were the flakes. Although I do have to ask why is it that you new characters almost always seem to be blond and beautiful?  
  
LOTSHA: well that would be because well first of all I'm a brunette, and well I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in the world ok. That's what I like about writing I can make my characters look anyway I want. Now let me ask you a question.  
  
Tea: ok what?  
  
LOTSHA: how come when it comes to animated girls they're always perfect?  
  
Tea: perfect?  
  
LOTSHA: well on Sailor Moon all the female characters have the perfect body shape one that is like completely impossible in the real world I mean it's not possible for a girl to be a size 3 and have a DD chest completely impossible trust me I know. I have a friend with a 38 DD chest and she's definitely not a size 3. I mean like in order to be a DD you have to have something to hold it up or you'll fall over. *Giggles at image in her head*  
  
Tea: um because the characters were drawn by guys?  
  
LOTSHA: well they won't be for long I'm gonna be an animation artist when I'm older.  
  
Tea: cool.  
  
Joey*drooling slightly*  
  
Mai: I'm gonna be sick if he keeps this up*points at Joey* can we start the fic now of you're down ragging on the animated female body?  
  
LOTSHA: all right I'm done I'm done.  
  
Yami Kiori: LOTSHA does not own Yugioh she never will, she does not know who does. Sere, Casey, Mel, Melody and Sarah are her characters no one can steal them. How many times do I have to say this?  
  
LOTSHA: once a chapter  
  
Yami Kiori: Oh YAY*sighs*  
  
LOTSHA: on with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
Ryou and I had a great time after that afterwards he took me to dinner (so sweet of him) and than took me home, I invited him in but he said that he had to get home and he'd see me tomorrow unfortunately I had shit to do during the weekend so I said I'll see him at school on Monday.  
  
On Monday I drove my car to school and searched for Ryou it took me a about twenty minute cause guys kept making cracks at me (very annoying), but when I finally found him he was standing chatting with Joey, Yugi, Tristen and Seto. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I came up behind them carefully and jumped on Ryou's back (piggyback style) and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hiya cutie." I said giggling. The whole group laughed at Ryou's flushed face.  
  
"Hi Sere." He said cheerfully without looking at me.  
  
"Gee that was easy for you to figure out who I was." He laughed slightly.  
  
"It wasn't hard you have a very unforgettable voice." He said as I jumped down and faced him.  
  
"Gee is that just singing or all the time." I asked slipping my arms around his neck.  
  
"All the time." He replied just before I claimed his lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
"Aww how cute." I heard two voices say. I broke away from Ryou reluctantly and looked around him to where Tea and Mai stood giggling. "Hi Sere."  
  
"Hi guys what's up." I said.  
  
"Gee do you always torture your boyfriends?" Mai said gesturing to Ryou who stood stunned.  
  
"Just the ones I like." I said giggling.  
  
"Oh so how many have you tortured?" she asked.  
  
"Oh just one." I replied.  
  
"Oh one besides Ryou or is he the only one you've tortured." Tea asked.  
  
"Actually you're right he is the only one I've tortured." I said and put on a sly grin, " I could torture him more at my house after school if he wanted to."  
  
"Are you serious." Said Tea knowing what I was talking about.  
  
"No," I snorted with laugher at the expression on her face. "I wouldn't do that... Yet."  
  
"But you would." She asked incredulous.  
  
"Maybe." I replied. Ryou looked confused the others boys did too.  
  
"What do you mean maybe?" Mai asked.  
  
"I mean I'd have to fall in love first." I said.  
  
"Oh ok." Tea smiled than noticing the boys' confused looks said, "do you guys even know what were talking about?"  
  
"No." said Ryou.  
  
"Perhaps." Said Joey.  
  
"Maybe." Said Yugi.  
  
"Probably," said Tristen and Seto together.  
  
The three of us burst out laughing, we couldn't help it, it was so cute to see them so confused.  
  
"Well you'll understand sooner or later." I said still giggling.  
  
"So that means you've never." Tea asked.  
  
"No never." I said, "Actually Ryou's my first boyfriend." I blushed at the looks I got from them.  
  
"With all that energy and talent of yours Ryou's your FIRST boyfriend." Said Joey incredulous.  
  
"Yeah so what's your point." I said glaring.  
  
"Nothing I just thought you'd have had a boyfriend before now." He said carefully.  
  
"Oh ok." I said backing down.  
  
"Let's go or we'll be late for class." Said Yugi.  
  
"Alright." We said.  
  
We followed Yugi into class and sat in our spots I had things pretty much figured out by now.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
'I can't believe I'm Sere's first boyfriend.' I thought happily.  
  
"I told you not to sell yourself short aibou." Bakura said startling me.  
  
"She's so kind and sweet." I said to him.  
  
"She's very nice Ryou." Said Bakura, "but still there's something familiar about her."  
  
"Like what?" I asked  
  
"I don't know but it feels as if we've met before." He answered losing himself in thought I decided to leave him be for the time being. To think myself.  
  
It was true Sere was pretty and VERY nice but there was something about her that automatically drew me to her. I don't quite know what she, Tea and Mai were talking about but I do have a guess. Sex yes, the dirty word. I personally had never had sex before and didn't think I would know what to do if a girl proposed it, so I was nervous it seemed that Sere was already ready for it but I wasn't. Than again Sere's a hard one to figure out, so I had absolutely no clue as to what she was thinking in the hall. I just hope that if that was what she was talking about she was joking it. Well not about the whole falling in love first I personally would prefer to fall in love before I have sex with a girl. I had heard from many people that my kind of attitude about sex was the kind most girls liked although Sere is definitely not like most girl she was a punk to put it frankly. Which was the type of girl I thought would never interest me but Sere is different she wears punk very well, and even though she was so talented she didn't flaunt it around. She didn't seem to care that she's wasn't gorgeous.  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard the teacher slap a ruler down on my desk.  
  
"Mr. Bakura exactly where have you been for the last fifteen minutes out to lunch?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Um, um I was just um thinking." I said truthfully.  
  
"Than pray tell what were you thinking about I think the class would like to know why this class was interrupted." I heard I few people laugh I never got in trouble this was rare.  
  
"Uh I was uh." I started to say.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I stared at Ryou waiting for him to answer even in the short time I had been here I had learned that Ryou never go into trouble. I wonder what had distracted him.  
  
"The question shouldn't be what was he thinking about but who he was thinking about." Said a student.  
  
Ryou blushed a bright crimson. "Well than WHO were you thinking about?" The teacher asked  
  
"I was um thinking about um." He said still red.  
  
"Spit it out Mr. Bakura." He snapped.  
  
"I was thinking about Sere." He said blushing.  
  
"Huh?" I said I, had distracted him. 'Now this is way past cool.' I thought.  
  
"Well I think it would do you well to keep your mind off Miss. Anderson." He said shooting me a look.  
  
"Sorry sir." Ryou mumbled.  
  
When class was let out a few guys came up to Ryou and started to tease him.  
  
"You have got to be kidding Sere is so weird, I mean she's a freakin punk for crying out loud, plus she's fat and she's not that pretty." Said one. Several others said things along the same lines. I heard every word thrown about me as I followed them.  
  
"Ryou." I said catching up to them. "I'm sorry you got in trouble in class it's my fault forgive me." I lowered my head.  
  
"No that's ok." He replied.  
  
"Really?" I said anxiously, he nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him thoroughly. The guys around us stared. "Let's go." And we left for our next class.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
LOTSHA wasn't too bad was it? Longer this time.  
  
Joey: very cool  
  
LOTSHA: thank you Joey  
  
Mai: see not so hard to get along is it.  
  
Joey: no Tea's right this is pretty good.  
  
LOTSHA*hugs Joey so tight he's afraid his head will some off*: Thank you soooooooo much.  
  
Sere: PLZ REVIEW REVIEWS FUEL WRITING LOTSHA KNOWS THIS THE HARD WAY PLEASE 


	10. Chapter 10

LOTSHA: hello, hello I'm back. I'm so excited this is the best story I have ever written it has the most reviews and is the longest YAY for me. By the way thank you soooooooooo much to the people who have reviewed my story you're saints. I'm going to try to write more reviews for people myself haven't been writing enough sorry.  
  
Joey: you're odd LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: so what's your point?  
  
Joey: nothing I just realized where you got your idea for Sere.  
  
LOTSHA: Huh? (Ever notice how many times I use that word*giggles*)  
  
Mai: you based Sere on your own personality didn't you?  
  
LOTSHA: I guess I did never really thought about it  
  
Tea: oh well Sere's a great character  
  
Sere: thank you Tea  
  
Tea: You're welcome  
  
Yugi: is it just me or is LOTSHA a little less cheerful than usual?  
  
Ryou: I noticed that too  
  
Casey: yeah what's up LOTSHA? Finally realize you can't have Ryou?  
  
LOTSHA: haha very funny, no that's not it,  
  
Melody: than what's up?  
  
LOTSHA: well as my characters you know that I'm 13 and going into high school (H.B. Beal Rocks YAY).  
  
Tristen: yeah we know  
  
LOTSHA: well my parents think that as a 13yr old I shouldn't watch Sailor Moon and Yugioh and other quote unquote "brainless shows" and I didn't get to watch my Sailor Moon today it's a good thing that my favorite episode is on tomorrow "Crystal Clear Destiny" YAY anyway I'll be ok hehe  
  
Joey: you better be ok enough to write this chapter.  
  
LOTSHA: don't worry with great misery comes great writing or so I've heard.  
  
Tea: ok enough just start the fic  
  
LOTSHA: alright  
  
Yami Kiori: LOTSHA does not own Yugioh, she never will, she owns her characters and that's it. Arg this is tiring.  
  
LOTSHA: don't worry Y. Kiori you appear in this chapter remember.  
  
Y. Kiori: oh yeah she owns me too ok  
  
Ryou: anyway on with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
After what Sere did guys were questioning me all day. They had no idea why I had chosen Sere. In my English class, which I have alone because it's advanced, English a group of guys came up to me.  
  
"Hey English boy tell us is it true you're going out with that new chick Sere."  
  
"I doubt it's true probably paid him."  
  
"Actually it is true I am dating Sere and no she did not pay me why would she." I said.  
  
"Than why would you want her?" they asked  
  
"Because I do got a problem with that." I said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah fat, and a show off. Gee I I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic Ryou." They said laughing.  
  
"So what if she's not gorgeous she's a very nice girls." The group of guys opened their mouths to insult her again when they heard a voice call out.  
  
"Ryou." It was Sere I'd recognize her voice anywhere. They turned around and sure enough there stood Sere smiling sweetly at me. "Hi there." She walked past the guys as if they weren't there, sat down on my lap and kissed me deeply.  
  
"Hi," I said when she released my lips, "What are you doing here Sere I didn't know you have advanced English."  
  
"I was getting bored with normal English so they transferred me here instead. Happy to see me." She asked. I nodded, "good."  
  
"Woah this makes no sense why would he date you, unless...." A tall dark haired boy from the group asked.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I turned to look at the group of boys behind me and said,  
  
"Excuse me unless what," I said annoyed.  
  
"Why would he date you it makes absolutely no sense unless you put out." I cut him off.  
  
"Excuse me just because I'm not Mai Valentine I'm not capable of getting a boyfriend, unless I put out." I spat angry.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"You really have to ask why I'd date Sere?" Ryou said incredulous, they nodded. "I told you Sere is sweet, kind, loving, funny, talented and lots of other things. I'd say she's a perfect girl for any guy." I stared at Ryou wide eyed.  
  
I re covered quickly from Ryou words and said "Now if you'll excuse me, class is going to start in a minute and I have to find my seat." I giggled kissed Bakura and found a seat beside him.  
  
'Geese I can't believe they said that and I can't believe that's what Ryou thinks of me he's so sweet' I thought. A voice answered me back as I settled into class.  
  
'Amen Sere. He reminds me of a guy I dated in Egypt. Man was he fine, great in bed too wow if any guy could get me off he could.'  
  
'Ah geese Kiori I don't need to hear this.' I thought back.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha, I love messing with you Serenity. Anyway I got a question girl.' She said.  
  
'What is it Kiori?' I asked.  
  
'Do you think he's onto us?' she asked.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Yugi's little friend.' She said exasperatedly.  
  
'Oh right Yami I don't think so.'  
  
'Good, I guess the little Pharaoh isn't as quick as he used to be.' She grinned to herself.  
  
'You knew him pretty well didn't you.' I asked.  
  
"I did we were good friends.' She said.  
  
"Miss. Anderson would you kindly pay attention." Snapped the teacher.  
  
"Uh sorry ma'am won't happen again." I said.  
  
"It better not." She said turning back to the board.  
  
'few'  
  
To be continued.  
  
LOTSHA: hope y'all liked it.  
  
Joey: not bad keep up the good work.  
  
LOTSHA: thanks Joey and don't worry fans you'll find out more about Kiori in later chapters. She is after all more than just me muse she is one of my characters.  
  
Y. Kiori: just in case you're wondering Kiori is just a short form for Yami Kiori.  
  
LOTSHA: and if you haven't guessed her role I won't tell you you'll find out later.  
  
Yami: and no she was not my lover in the past in case you're wondering.  
  
Melody: PLEASE REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS THANX REVIEWS FUEL WRITING YES NEED REVIEWS. (sorry bad imitation of egor) 


	11. Chapter 11

LOTSHA: Hey there fans I got a review today asking me to make my chapters longer and I want to say I will try my hardest. Anyway I can't believe that school starts in like 2 weeks I'm so nervous going into high school I'm going to Beal Secondary (anyone else going there tell me PLEASE I could always do with more friends) anyway I thought I'd tell you a bit about the REAL me  
  
Name: LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel  
  
Real Name: Jesse (girl just spelt the guy way *whispers*ask my parents)  
  
Hair Color: Short cropped Brown with dyed Blond tips (trying to get rid of it)  
  
Eye Color: Dark Forest Green  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Family: Mom (Mine lives with me), Dad (Mine lives with me), Tom (20yr old half brother lives on own), Hollie-Star (18yr old half Sister lives with me in London Ontario Canada), Jennifer (17yr old half Sister lives in Niagara Falls), Kyle (14yr old half Bother lives with his mom where?) Me (13), Sebastian (Sam for short 11yr old Full Brother lives with me)  
  
Hobbies: Reading, Anime (drawing and writing), Swimming, Biking, Watching TV, Shopping, Dancing, Volleyball, and Singing (I have a CD hurray for me, it's my old school's choir by the way The Knollwood Singers)  
  
Personality: Completely Insane (No difference).  
  
Other Facts: Intelligent (not exactly straight A's but you get the picture), A Romantic, Easily Angered (annoying younger brother think you get the point)  
  
LOTSHA: anyway I think that's it  
  
Joey: Gee I didn't know that much about you and I'm in your fic  
  
LOTSHA: well guess you should have asked.  
  
Joey: guess I should have.  
  
LOTSHA: Anyway fans I have lots of ideas and I have ideas for my lemon YAY*whispers* now all I have to do is get up the nerve to write it.  
  
Sere: LOTSHA would also like to say hello to all the wonderful people who reviewed her fic she says their saints. She would also like to give a shout out to Sakura-Angel for her endless praise. She would also like to thank kAiBaLiCiOuS for her multiple reviews. To Deja*vu for insistence to keep the story up. To Dai-onna for her promise of help on the lemon BLESS HER, and to Anime-Babe for her support on the subject of LOTSHA's parents. Thank you to all of the reviewers. You are all SAINTS.  
  
LOTSHA: Thank you Sere anyway I am going to try my hardest to make these next chapters at least 7-8 pages. Also I thought I'd tell everyone in case the were wondering Sere's name is pronounced Sar like as in Sarah and not Sire like Serenity it's complicated I know but I just realized that I would make the same mistake if it wasn't my fic.  
  
Sarah: Anyway we've heard enough, on with the fic already I'm sure the readers want to hear more about Kiori's role in the fic.  
  
LOTSHA: alright, alright I have lots of stuff to say on Kiori's past with Yami. Another thing Kiori will come face to face with Ryou you gotta see what happens*Grins*  
  
Y. Kiori: LOTSHA owns nothing but her own characters and the plot in this fic.  
  
LOTSHA: uh thanks Kiori. By the way you'll learn more about Sere's past.  
  
Ryou: On with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
The whole week went by with me left in a daze about my relationship with Ryou the whole school was stirring with rumors about us and about the mysterious redhead who had clearly claimed the heart of multibillionaire Seto Kaiba. Girls would question me as to why I chose Ryou I told them the absolute truth.  
  
"Bakura is a total sweet heart, he doesn't give a damn that I'm not gorgeous, he kindhearted, loyal, and loving. Besides he's gorgeous, I mean tell me you haven't seriously looked Ryou in the eye and not loved his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes."  
  
Many girls said they honestly did think Ryou's eyes were gorgeous and that he was pretty cute AND that I was very lucky to have him. I personally thought they were right no one had ever captivated me the way Ryou had, and the fact that he had no clue that he was so gorgeous made me love him even more. On Friday afternoon I found Ryou at his locker having just gone and got my books for home. He was chatting and laughing with Yugi and Joey and hadn't seen me. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck in just the right spot to make him shiver.  
  
"Hi handsome." I said when he turned around, and I tilted my head to one side adorably.  
  
"Hi," he said weakly. I gave him a puzzled look.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I had no idea how she did it but Sere always made me feel weak but strong at the same time. While still having no clue that she did it. She was irresistible in so many ways. She was sweet, loving, affectionate, smart, kind and talented and yet no part of her seemed to know that it was true. She was looking at me puzzled. I had gotten comfortably used to Sere's desire to wear the pants in our relationship and yet still wanting to be the sweet innocent girl. Since she was still staring at me and I didn't want to show how much she affected me just yet I said, "Yugi, Joey me and the rest of the guys (meaning Tea, Mai etc.) are gonna go over to Yugi's place to hang out and chat with his grandpa, Yugi lives with his grandpa by the way."  
  
"Oh," she said interested, "what about his parents?"  
  
"Yugi's parents are dead Sere." Joey said bluntly. (AN: I don't know if this is true but I think it is)  
  
"Oh," she said slowly, "I'm sorry Yugi I didn't know."  
  
"That's ok." He said. "I'm alright with it now." Sere looked sorry that she said anything about his parents. "Anyway," he changed the subject, "we wanted to know if you'd like to come. You'd love my grandpa."  
  
"Sure I'd love to I'll just tell my mom." She said and opened up her purse and grabbed her cell phone. We watched as she talked for a moment than smiled said goodbye and hung up. "Ok it's alright." So I gathered my stuff and we left the school. Outside the front doors Tea, Mai and Tristen stood waiting. Tea and Mai came up and kissed Yugi and Joey while Tristen grinned.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
So we went down to Yugi's place, which surprisingly to me was a game shop and the name, said "Turtle game shop"  
  
"Cute." I said. Yugi smiled and walked in.  
  
"Grandpa," he called, "Grandpa I'm home."  
  
"Ah Yugi, how was school?" replied an old voice from behind the counter. The old man straightened up and smiled. He looked like an older version of Yugi. "Ah who is this charming young lady?" he came around the counter and I extended my hand instead of shaking it he politely kissed it. I giggled.  
  
"I'm Sere Mr. Muto." I smiled sweetly as I spoke.  
  
"Ah the Famous Serenity." He said. I blushed.  
  
"Famous me I doubt it." I said.  
  
"Yugi tells me you're quite the duelist." He said ignoring my words.  
  
"I guess I am." I replied. "I beat him once but it was just a fluke, he was going easy on me."  
  
"I was not." Said Yugi quietly. "I did my best you're just better."  
  
I laughed a little. "You're just too cute Yugi, and way to nice."  
  
Yugi's grandfather laughed as Yugi reddened. Than he spoke looking directly at me, "He tells me you've go some interesting cards, may I see them?"  
  
"Uh sure Mr. Muto." I put my hand into my bag and pulled out my deck.  
  
"Call me grandpa everyone else does." He said taking it from my hands and walking behind the counter.  
  
"Alright grandpa." I said walking up to the counter.  
  
I watched as Yugi's grandfather started shuffling through my cards.  
  
"This one I've never seen." He said holding up my Ice Goddess.  
  
"Oh that's one of my custom made cards." I said sweetly.  
  
He continued to shuffle through them stopping every so often. He stopped at my Fire Goddess, which has red hair and is wearing a similar outfit to my Ice Goddess, but red and her shoes are plain heels. He stopped at my Earth Goddess, who wore green, my Water Goddess who wore blue, my Goddess of Light who wore gold, my Goddess of Darkness who wore a revealing black dress and carried a staff (similar to Saturn's Silence Glaive), my Thunder Goddess who wore silver and several others. He was nearing the end when he stopped again.  
  
"This one is quite interesting." He held up a card of a blond girl with Sapphire blue eyes wearing a soft blue gown and holding a silver staff with a heart at the end. When I saw which card he was holding up I reached my hand up and grabbed it from his. He blinked confused.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but I usually keep this one in a case at home." I said looking at it the whole time.  
  
"Why" asked Ryou. "What makes that one more special than the others?"  
  
I mumbled something they didn't hear.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yugi.  
  
"It's my sister." I said louder still looking at the face of the monster on the card.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister." Tea said.  
  
"I don't." I said quietly.  
  
"But you just said that the picture on the card is your sister." Said Joey annoyed. He was about to say something else too but stopped when he saw everyone glaring at him. It finally sunk in as to what my statement meant.  
  
"Is she dead Sere?" asked Ryou quietly.  
  
"Yeah." I said tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"And you designed that card for her in her memory?" said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, it's my most precious card." All of a sudden I burst into tears something they had never seen me do.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I stood there in shock watching my girlfriend cry. Than recovering some I pulled Sere into my arms to let her cry. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, and continued to sob openly. I ran my hand up and down Sere's back trying to get her to calm down. It took a few minutes for her sobs to die down they were now only small hiccups. She sniffed a little and finally brought her head up to look at me she smiled slightly in an embarrassed way.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I got your shirt all wet." She hiccupped again and laughed slightly.  
  
"That's ok Sere." I said, "Wanna talk about it?" she shook her head.  
  
"Come on Sere." Said Tea, "You'll feel better if you do."  
  
"Well ok." She said and with my help sat down in a chair. "My sister's name is Selena, and well she died six years ago, when I was ten."  
  
"How Sere?" said Yugi quietly.  
  
"She was beaten to death." she said. Tea gasped in horror. "Yeah,"  
  
"By who?" asked Tristen softly.  
  
"By her boyfriend's best friend." Tea gasped again,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she refused to betray her boyfriend and sleep with him." Mai looked horrified. "He's in jail now of course."  
  
"How old was she?" asked Joey.  
  
"She was 19 when she died meaning she'd be 25 now." she smiled meekly. "Ever since I found out how my sister died I swore that I'd never be so weak as to have that happen to me. Which is why I do martial arts, and gymnastics."  
  
We all looked at her in pity.  
  
"Don't look at me like that I'm fine I'm over it geese." She said getting some of her old attitude back. They opened their mouths to speak but she cut them off, "and just because I broke down doesn't mean squat."  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
Ryou held me tighter and pressed a kiss to my cheek. They watched as a leaned into Ryou's touch and sighed softly. They knew that as long as Ryou was there I was going to be all right. I smiled at them, and they smiled back believing what I had said.  
  
"Come on Sere, I'm taking you home." Said Ryou. Without waiting for a reply he lifted me off the chair and into his arms (wedding style) I squeaked in surprise, but let him carry me out of the store the others behind me. Yugi grabbed my cards from his grandpa stunned by what Ryou had done. They all followed him as he put me down in the passenger seat of my car. He went around and got in the front after taking my cards from Yugi. "See ya guys." He said and off we went he drove me all the way back to my house and parked my car when we got to the door I asked him in and amazingly he agreed.  
  
To be continued  
  
LOTSHA: not too shabby huh?  
  
Joey: nope not bad at all  
  
LOTSHA: well I already told you about Sere's past and no sorry fans the lemon's not coming just yet. Next chapter I'm gonna tell you about Kiori, Bakura and Yami.  
  
Sere: ooo I can't wait.  
  
Casey: when do I get to date Seto?  
  
LOTSHA: soon Casey very soon.  
  
Joey: anyway REVIEW PLEASE OR SHE'LL KILL US ALL*grins* just playin but seriously review or you don't get to see Sere and Ryou's cuddle session*wink wink*  
  
LOTSHA: Joey your giving away my story  
  
Joey: so just making them wanna read it more. SERIOUSLY REVIEW  
  
LOTSHA: See ya fans 


	12. Chapter 12

LOTSHA: hello again I hope I get this up today if I do it'll be the second one today YAY  
  
Joey: you're insane  
  
LOTSHA: thank you Joey  
  
Joey: Uh you're welcome  
  
Yami: SCB is an odd one but oh well  
  
Yugi: Yeah  
  
Sere: One question though why is it that I have to have the tragic past?  
  
LOTSHA: that's easy Sere you and Ryou are the main characters Ryou has a bit of a tragic past and is recovering from it, so I thought you should have a tragic past that you recover from.  
  
Sere: oh so like a fighter?  
  
LOTSHA: exactly  
  
Sere: oh OK  
  
Mai: I think the fans want to see that cuddle session between you and Ryou Sere  
  
Sere: yeah so do I guess what fans LOTSHA got her 63rd review today she's on cloud nine so she should make a great cuddle session with Ryou and me  
  
LOTSHA: yeah I have great ideas I think I might even add a tiny bit of lemon in it.  
  
Sere: oh and what does that mean?  
  
LOTSHA: watch and find out  
  
Ryou: you are evil LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: I know, live with it babe  
  
Ryou*blushes*: why do they call me that  
  
Sere*kisses Ryou*: because it's true nice LOTSHA*exchanges high fives with LOTSHA*  
  
LOTSHA: thank you  
  
Sere: I love this my creator rocks she gave me her inner personality her outer is boring*ducks head as LOTSHA swings a mallet* she is she never gets wacko like the way she does in this fic.  
  
LOTSHA: Shut up Sere or no cuddle session  
  
Sere: I'll shut up  
  
LOTSHA: thank you  
  
Y. Kiori: well on with the fic I think the audience is egger for both the cuddle session and for more information as to who I am I mean besides the voice in Sere's head.  
  
LOTSHA: All right, all right let's do this  
  
Y. Kiori: all right finally LOTSHA does not own Yugioh, she owns no one but her characters.  
  
LOTSHA: thank you I wanna make this really long*flexes fingers* lets do this. Before I start I would like to give a shout out to Deja*vu for her insistence on keeping going on this fic THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH DEJA you are a SAINT and don't worry I will continue.  
  
Ryou: On with the Fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**LOTSHA's POV**  
  
Sere invited Ryou in to hang out with her. The two of them walked through Sere's house Ryou looking around every which way. He had never been in a house quite as big as Sere's. He let her guide him wherever she wished. To his surprise she led him to the kitchen where a young man in his 20's sat at a table. When he saw her come in he stood up quickly and spoke.  
  
"Miss. Anderson we uh weren't expecting you back so soon, would you like something to eat?" She smiled softly.  
  
"I'll get it I'm not crippled you're off duty tonight." She said.  
  
"Wha-what no I'm not." He said puzzled  
  
"You are as soon as you tell me where my parents are and when they'll be home." she smiled at his puzzled look his eyes moved to Ryou questioningly.  
  
"Uh they're at a meeting they'll be home in an hour or so." He said slowly still watching Ryou. She smiled slightly and spoke.  
  
"Thank you oh and this is Ryou Bakura my boyfriend." she smiled wider.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I loved the expression on his face when I said boyfriend, I opened my mouth to speak again when I heard an excited voice.  
  
"Did you say boyfriend mistress?"(AN: some kind of polite thing)  
  
I turned and saw a young woman of 22 standing looking hopeful and amused at the scene before her it was Marie she was my caretaker or nurse since I was young.  
  
"Yes I did say boyfriend Marie." I giggled at the look on her face. She looked extremely happy. "Marie this is Ryou Bakura, cute isn't he." She grinned while I giggled. She was the one who gave me my sense of humor.  
  
"Very," she smiled at Ryou who was blushing, "hello Mr. Bakura I'm Marie Miss. Anderson's nurse."  
  
"Uh very nice to meet you call me Ryou." He held out his hand to shake hers. She shook his hand politely.  
  
"I can't call you by your first name it's impolite for a servant to call someone other than another servant by their first name." She said.  
  
"Uh oh ok." He said, I just giggled and said,  
  
"You two are off duty till my parents get back see ya." And I walked around Marie to the fridge and opened it up "hmm" I decided on banana pudding and popcorn (great combo huh?). I popped the microwave popcorn in the microwave and waited I noticed that Marie and the cook Jeff left Ryou and I alone. I stood watching for a moment before I felt Ryou's arms wrap around me from behind, and he placed a kiss on my neck, "Mmm" I turned around to face him, I was startled by the unknown emotion that I saw in his eyes. He leaned down and claimed my lips. I responded instantly wrapping my arms around his neck tangling my hands in his hair. He pulled away reluctantly and I made a noise of annoyance. He just smiled for a moment.  
  
"Sere," he said slowly.  
  
"Mmm." I mumbled.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
I knew what he was talking about, he meant my sister. I nodded quickly, a little too quickly. The look on his face suggested that, he didn't believe me, he saw right through me.  
  
"Well I do miss her but," I choked on a sob and buried my face in Ryou's soft white hair.  
  
Ryou just held me not asking anymore of me. We were both startled out of our trance when the microwave beeped signaling that our popcorn was done.  
  
"Stupid microwave." I muttered annoyed I would have been content to just stand there wrapped in Ryou's strong embrace. I heard Ryou chuckle, and looked up at him with an adorable expression.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I looked at Sere for a moment loving the cute embarrassed look on her face; I myself would have been content to just hold her tightly.  
  
"Come on," she laughed and pulled away from me to open the microwave and grab the popcorn. She walked across the room and picked up the bowl of banana pudding and walked out of the room, me following like a puppy. She led me the living room where she indicated that I should sit down, I did so while she searched for the remote to the TV. When she found it she made to sit next to me but I grabbed her around the waist and brought her down on my lap I was starting to think that she was rubbing off on me. She giggled and obeyed. She turned to look at me her lavender orbs sparkling behind her glasses, for that moment I was captivated by her eyes. After a few moments she started to get shifty under my gaze so instead I claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. My lips moved across hers gently causing her to shiver pleasantly. I broke the kiss to look at her again she looked quite content where she was. I couldn't help but smile, she reached over on the table and grabbed the bowl of pudding and with a single look told me what she wanted she placed one finger in the pudding and traced it over my lips and neck. She than leaned forward and kissed me using her tongue to take the pudding off my lips, she did the same with my neck kissing softly causing me to shiver, than slowly using her tongue to clean the rest off. I closed my eyes as a moan escaped my lips she giggled happily. For a moment I delighted in the simple feel of her sitting there on my lap watching me. I opened my eyes and I looked at her again but this time I noticed something odd. The look on her face was different she had a different air to her something was off, and she didn't smile she smirked in a way that I recognized as the one my very own yami used to give me. I opened my mouth to say something but never got it out for she chose that moment to claim my lips in fierce kiss. Her kiss still felt the same except for the fact that it was more demanding. While she kissed me I couldn't help but notice what her hands we doing they were sliding slowly up my chest caressing it. I bit back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. I had no idea what she wanted, but she made it clear when one of her hands dropped down over my crotch. She moved her hand slowly over it causing me to shiver.  
  
**Bakura's POV**  
  
I could feel that my aibou was confused and distressed so I used his eyes to see what was going on. When I saw what Sere was dong to him I stopped dead, than angry that she was causing my aibou distress quickly switched places with him. I grabbed her hands away from where they sat and looked angrily at her. To my surprise she didn't change her expression she didn't seem to be afraid of me in the slightest. I spoke.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I said angrily. She didn't respond she just leaned forward and tried to kiss me, I stopped her instantly I was still surprised that she didn't seem particularly afraid. I was even more surprised when her expression changed to amusement and she whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love it when they put up a fight." She grinned as my anger grew.  
  
"Get the hell off me woman." I said fiercely.  
  
"Gee that was harsh Bakura." She said.  
  
"Well I don't care what it, huh?" she called me Bakura. I looked at her confused and watched her grin turn back into a smile and felt as her hands stared to caress my chest. I didn't know why but it was so familiar to me and I didn't fight. She leaned forward again and whispered "Just like old times huh?"  
  
"Old what?" I was confused beyond belief.  
  
"What you don't remember me Bakura," she said pouting. "Tomb Robber" she whispered.  
  
She knew of my past what the. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"You mean you seriously don't remember me Bakura." She looked disappointed and like she was about to cry. She looked up at me with deep purple orbs her hair hanging over her face, tears starting to stream down her face. She leaned forward and whispered, "I still love you." In my ear and stood up there was some weird light and she looked different more like the Sere Ryou fell for.  
  
"What in the world." She said confused at the fiend sitting on her couch seeing that she knew the difference between Ryou and me made me like her even more it showed just how much she cared for my aibou.  
  
"Sere," I said,  
  
"Yes," she said slowly, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Bakura and I think you have some explaining to do to Ryou." I said before giving control to Ryou.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
Bakura gave me control again, but I was still confused as to why he let her touch him like that. Not that it's a bad feeling. I looked at Sere she looked both confused and scared. She slowly came over and sat next to me. She looked nervously at me and slowly spoke.  
  
"I, I'm sorry Ryou I should never have done that." She looked down at her feet blushing with embarrassment.  
  
Normally I would have agreed but there was something going on here that didn't make sense a few minutes ago she had been fighting for dominance over me now she was staring at the floor embarrassed.  
  
"Sere what just happened?" I asked. "That didn't seem like you at all."  
  
She continued to stare at the floor. "I heard what you said Sere you knew it wasn't me. How?"  
  
"Well," she said slowly reaching her hand down her shirt, "it could have something to do with this." She held up a necklace in the shape of a star with, I couldn't believe it the millennium eye symbol in the middle.  
  
"You're a millennium item holder?" I said incredulous.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Sort of,"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"For the same reason you didn't tell me about Bakura." She said bluntly.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I was embarrassed, angry and confused as to what Kiori had done. She had felt up MY boyfriend to try and get Bakura to come out. She had no right whatsoever as to take control of me for her own lust filled purposes.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she swore me to secrecy." I said quietly.  
  
"Who, who swore you to secrecy?" he asked.  
  
"Kiori." I said bluntly.  
  
"Who's Kiori?" he asked but right after the words came from his mouth the now exposed Millennium Ring started to glow a figure appeared beside Ryou. It was Bakura he was looking at me carefully.  
  
"Did you just say Kiori?" he asked. I nodded. "OH. MY. GOD." He continued to watch me, "As in Empress Kiori?" I nodded again, "Oh dear god."  
  
"You, you know her Bakura?" asked Ryou. Bakura nodded distracted.  
  
"So that's why she was so familiar to me." He said quietly. He walked over to me and grabbed my arms forcing me to stand up before I could say another word he claimed my lips roughly.  
  
Ryou gasped.  
  
**Kiori's POV**  
  
The sensation of Bakura kissing Sere brought me out quick I split us so that Sere as next to me and I was the one being kissed. When he felt the magic Bakura pulled away slightly and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I am so sorry Kiori please, please forgive me." He said, "I love you."  
  
I was about to say something rude and full of anger but his last three words sent my world spinning. I gripped him so as not to fall. "You, you mean it." I said.  
  
"With all my heart." He said. That made me deliriously happy. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. I slid me tongue questioningly along his bottom lip he obeyed and opened his mouth to allow my tongue to enter it I hadn't kissed Bakura in 5000 years. My tongue explored his mouth familiarizing myself with it again. I felt his tongue dart past mine and slip into my mouth I submitted to him and moaned into his mouth loving the feel of it.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I stood there beside Ryou watching the two dark spirits kiss passionately till finally Ryou made a movement beside me. I knew he wanted answers the same way I did so I cleared my throat and said,  
  
"As cute as this is Kiori I want answers." Ryou made a sound of agreement next to me. The two smiled sheepishly.  
  
"All right I guess we own you two some answers." She said motioning for us to sit down which we did.  
  
"This all started about 5000 years ago." Bakura began.  
  
To be continued  
  
LOTSHA: I am soooooooo evil. Well huh whacha think good yes no  
  
Joey: I liked it much more action in this one.  
  
Sere: unhuh very fluffy  
  
Ryou*nods in agreement*  
  
Bakura: very nice LOTSHA  
  
Kiori: I agree I loved my part  
  
LOTSHA: thank you all I was soooooooo inspired. By the way I would like to thank Dai-onna for writing her fic the pudding part was inspired by her Sugar and Spice fic with Yugi, Yami and Seto. You should all read it it's soooooooo romantic even though I'm a Tea/Yugi fan I absolutely loved it. I would also like to thank her for reading my fic and reviewing it THANK YOU DAI-ONNA YOU'RE A SAINT KEEP AT YOU'RE STORIES BY THE WAY.  
  
Joey: Anyway PLEASE REVIEW WE LOVE TO HEAR POSITIVE REVIEWS AND I THINK YOU'LL NOTICE THAT SHE MADE THIS ONE LONGER GREAT JOB LOTSHA I also believe that she is going to change that rating a little to cover this chapter.  
  
LOTSHA: See ya fans Love ya all 


	13. Chapter 13

Sere: I personally loved the last chapter LOTSHA but you just had to have Kiori feel up Ryou didn't you?  
  
LOTSHA: yes I did actually it was the only way to stay in the cuddle session mood yet bring Kiori into the story.  
  
Sere: oh ok  
  
Ryou: yeah ok anyway I think the fans wanna know more about Kiori and Bakura.  
  
Kiori: yeah get your but writing LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: all right all right, I need a disclaimer here people*looks at readers* it's so hard to get good help these days.  
  
Kiori*daydreaming*: oh right LOTSHA owns no one but here own characters and the plot of this story.  
  
LOTSHA: uh thank you  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
Kiori told us to sit down which we did.  
  
"This all started about 5000 years ago, during that time duel monsters was called the Shadow games." Bakura began we nodded understanding. We knew that Bakura was about to continue when Kiori cut him off.  
  
"Bakura we should have Yugi and his friends here too. It's easier to explain that way, after all Yami knows parts we don't," she said. He nodded.  
  
They turned to us so I grabbed the phone and called Yugi. Yugi's grandpa answered,  
  
"Game shop, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi grandpa is Yugi there this is Sere." I asked.  
  
"Oh Sere are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine is Yugi there?" I repeated my question.  
  
"Oh yes of course," there was a silence as the phone was passed over.  
  
"Hello?" said Yugi's voice.  
  
"Hi Yugi this is Sere." I said.  
  
"Hi Sere, what is it?" I could tell he was avoiding the subject of my sister and for that I was grateful.  
  
"I need you and the others to come over here." I said. "Can you?"  
  
"Yes I guess, is it an emergency?" he asked.  
  
"Sort of." I said. There was a pause.  
  
"We'll be there in 10 minutes, Seto too?" I told him yes and he hung up.  
  
"They'll be here in ten minutes." I told the other three so Kiori and Bakura returned to their soul rooms and we all waited.  
  
In exactly ten minutes a maid came in and said there were people here to see us. I told her to let them in here. A minute later Yugi, Joey, Tea, Mai, Tristen and Seto came into the room. Joey was eyeing the pudding and now cold popcorn curiously.  
  
"Sit," I said gesturing to the chairs and couches.  
  
The sat and Yugi spoke, "Ok you wanted us over here, what's up?"  
  
Ryou and I exchanged looks and stood up. They all noticed that Ryou's Millennium Ring was showing clearly. Their first thought was that Bakura had hurt me. We both tapped our items and a bright light filled the room making them cover their eyes. When they opened them Bakura and Kiori stood there. Yugi opened his mouth to say something but his Millennium Puzzle started to glow and cut him off Yami appeared next to him took one look at Kiori and started to glare angrily.  
  
"Gee I guess he does remember me," said Kiori amused.  
  
"What are you doing here Kiori." Yami spat.  
  
"Yami do you know her?" asked Yugi confused.  
  
"I do unfortunately aibou." He said turning to Yugi.  
  
"Well, well, well it appears the great Pharaoh has a weakness." Said Kiori still amused.  
  
"You keep away from him." Yami said.  
  
"Gee I wasn't gonna hurt the kid. You always were too uptight." She laughed.  
  
"Uh Kiori you said you were friends with Yami." I said. She and Yami turned to look at me.  
  
"Me friends with this, this." Yami didn't seem to be able to find a word to describe her.  
  
"I WAS friends with Yami Sere." Said Kiori.  
  
"But he doesn't seem to like you at all." I said  
  
"I don't." said Yami stubbornly.  
  
"Hahaha that's not what you said when I slept with you." She grinned at the look on Yugi's face.  
  
"WHAT I NEVER slept with you." He snarled. Kiori started to laugh amused.  
  
"I know but the expression on your little aibou's face when I said it was priceless." She continued to laugh. Yami looked ready to kill.  
  
Bakura stepped in, "Look we didn't call you here to argue about past events,"  
  
"Than what ARE we here for," asked Yugi.  
  
"You are HERE to help answer Sere and Ryou's questions, and to ask some of your own if you wish." He finished.  
  
Everyone looked at us we had sat down again, and were watching Kiori and Bakura.  
  
"You mean you know nothing of these two." Yami said turning to us. We shook our heads.  
  
"All I know is that Kiori loves him, and used Ryou and me to get to him." I said.  
  
"She seems to do that a lot. How did she use you two?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well," said Ryou. "We were sitting here um." Ryou blushed.  
  
"Doing what Ryou?" asked Joey slyly.  
  
"Umm." Was all Ryou could say. They continued to bug him till I snapped.  
  
"We were making out all right." Ryou blushed again.  
  
"Making out?" said Yami.  
  
"Yeah as in kissing, I was in his lap putting pudding on his neck and cleaning it with my mouth." I said annoyed. Than realizing that I had just given a much too detailed answer on what we were doing blushed.  
  
"Whoa didn't need to know that much." Said Yami, behind him Joey, Tristen, Seto, Yugi, Tea and Mai were both laughing and shocked at the same time.  
  
"Gee I didn't know Ryou was into that kinda stuff." Said Joey still snickering.  
  
"Shut up Joey." I said fiercely.  
  
Seto opened his mouth and said, "Were you gonna..." he trailed off.  
  
"Of course not." I snapped, "We've only been dating for a week."  
  
"Thank god." He said.  
  
"What you think I'm a slut Seto?" I asked angrily.  
  
"No of course not Sere." He backed up I could be dangerous when I was mad.  
  
"Can we get on with this please." Said Bakura frustrated. Kiori nodded beside him.  
  
"Yes let's." said Yami still glaring at Kiori slightly.  
  
"All right as I was saying earlier, this all started about 5000 years ago, in ancient Egypt when it was ruled by Pharaohs, Duel Monsters was called the Shadow Games. Now only those in power played the game, which included the Pharaoh Yami, and Empress Kiori, the two of them were the best they were never beaten. When they dueled each other it ended in a draw every time." He said. Kiori nodded showing that this was the true even though it hurt her ego.  
  
"Now after dueling her the first time the two developed a great respect for each other," he said, Yami snorted.  
  
"I may respect her dueling skills but I don't respect her not after what happened." He said.  
  
"Quiet Yami." Snapped Kiori, "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh I don't huh?" he said rising from his seat he looked ready to rip Kiori to shreds, but Yugi grabbed his jacket to stop him.  
  
"I wanna hear this Yami." He said softly. Yami sighed and sat back down motioning to Bakura to continue.  
  
"Soon afterwards the two became very good friends, each sharing secrets with the other. Yami felt very confident in his friendship with Kiori that he confided to her that he was in love with a peasant girl," he gestured to Tea. "Your past self." She looked startled.  
  
"Me," she mouthed. He nodded.  
  
"The Empress found this both very interesting, and sweet so for his 18th birthday she took it upon herself to bring the girl to Yami. When he saw what she had brought him he nearly cried in thanks. Shortly afterwards in the middle of the night she found me a attempting to rob the castle instead of having me killed she ordered me to be her slave. I never actually found out why." He said puzzled.  
  
Kiori wrapped her arms around Bakura's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "you don't know love?" he shook his head. "It was because I found you to be quite tempting." She nuzzled his neck softly. She turned to the others and spoke, "Shortly after I made Bakura my slave I fell in love with him. I told Yami of course he was at the time my best friend." She looked at me, "I told you before that Ryou was just like someone I as you would call it dated in Egypt, well when I sensed Bakura earlier I knew why."  
  
"When did you sense Bakura." Asked Ryou.  
  
"When you closed your eyes. That's why I did what I did I knew it would bring Bakura out to see what was wrong with you. Sorry if I was so rough." She giggled lightly at his expression.  
  
"Rough?" everyone asked looking at Kiori.  
  
"I needn't ask." Mumbled Yami.  
  
"Never mind anyway. Yami found it very funny that I fell in love with my own slave but he never said anything against it, and for that I love him." She paused. Yami hearing her words gasped,  
  
"What do you mean!" he nearly yelled.  
  
"Yami you were one of the most precious people in my life, you were like an older brother to me. I care for you greatly." She said. Yami didn't miss the present day reference.  
  
"CARE, for me greatly not care-D if you ever cared Kiori you wouldn't have done what you did." He said shaking with anger.  
  
"And just what did I do exactly." Kiori responded just as angry.  
  
"You killed her Kiori, in cold blood. Do you have any idea what it was like to go into my room and find her dead, blood everywhere." He stated eyes glazing over at the memory.  
  
"WHAT!!" Kiori shouted back shocked. "I didn't TOUCH her I never would. What ever gave you the idea that I would kill someone you cared about I was there for you Yami." Yami seemed a little stunned by the outburst.  
  
"I was told it was you, it was your dagger through her heart. Many of my men told me they heard you planning to kill her. To get to me," he said.  
  
"What Yami I would never do anything to hurt you. Nor did I want to 'get to you' I was the one that brought her into your life. I was the one that stood by you whenever anyone questioned you." Kiori took a breath, "I made friends with her she was very precious to me as she was to you. Even when others disapproved of my feelings for Bakura the two of you stayed by my side defending me. I love you both and would never dream of hurting either one of you."  
  
Yami seemed stunned at what she said.  
  
"I trust you with all my heart Yami and even when they told me it was you who killed Bakura I didn't believe them, even when I knew it was your dagger through his heart I didn't believe it was you." she paused as a sob rose in her throat. Her statement brought Yami back down to earth.  
  
"What did you just say."  
  
"I said I didn't believe them, when they said that you had killed my love." She said still lost in her own world.  
  
"They said that I killed Bakurau." He seemed stunned, "I would never kill someone that had brought my best friend so much happiness and pleasure."  
  
"I know that's why I didn't believe them. Though it hurts me to know that you don't trust me as much as I trust you." She seemed ready to cry.  
  
**Yami's POV**  
  
I watched Kiori silently for a moment as what she had said sunk in. I felt awful while I had believed what my, eyes and men had told me she had the utmost trust in me. I felt pathetic I had know this woman for thousands of years yet in the first 10 I had betrayed her by not trusting her. She was right I myself thought of her as my little sister, yet she trusted me when I did not trust her. This was the worst feeling I had ever felt I knew now that she could never have been the one to kill my love. I kept thinking the more I thought about what had happened the more it made sense neither one of us would have killed the person the other loved. Although neither one of us would give up our Millennium power, we both wanted the other's, but would never take it from the other. The two of us were the two most powerful rulers in all of Egypt. Wait that makes sense together we were unstoppable but if pit against each other, we would both die. We were both fierce hard rulers, it only made sense that the people wouldn't want us to rule.  
  
"Kiori I-I am so sorry I should have trusted you I was just so angry that I believed the first thing they told me." I said sadly I knew this wouldn't make up for how I had distrusted her and accused her.  
  
"They wanted to pit us against each other." Kiori said thoughtfully. "Well it didn't quite work." She turned to me, "I forgive you Yami I know you enough to know when you screw up." She smiled.  
  
I couldn't believe what she was saying she forgave me for accusing her. She was will to put the past behind her and be friends again well I would be a fool not to accept her offer. I nodded to her silent peace offering.  
  
"Well now is that all?" she said slowly. "Yep that's it."  
  
She walked forward and embraced me like she had so many times in the past I welcomed it with open arms. I was quite happy to have my friend back, my sister back, I thought smiling slightly to myself.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
LOTSHAB: so happy that you know about Kiori's past with Yami now?  
  
Joey: very cool that's all I can say.  
  
Sere: yeah what a tear jerker  
  
Ryou: agreed  
  
Mai*wipes eyes*: Anyway PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE LOTSHA WILL BE HEART BROKEN  
  
LOTSHA: uh yeah what she said anyway see ya fans. 


	14. Chapter 14

LOTSHA: wasn't my last chapter just a major tearjerker  
  
Sere: yeah it was LOTSHA  
  
Yami: uh very cute  
  
LOTSHA: thank you Yami*kisses his cheek*  
  
Yugi: I liked it  
  
Tea: me too*hugs Yugi*  
  
Joey: interesting  
  
LOTSHA: anyway I thought I should put some more duel action into this one, you all remember the duel in the Shadow Realm with Bakura right well I thought I'd do that in my own way just for fun.  
  
Bakura: sounds like fun whose it between?  
  
SCB: hmm Yami and Kiori, I think to show off their talents.  
  
Kiori: sounds very fun*nuzzles Bakura's neck*  
  
Bakura: Mmm*kisses Kiori*  
  
LOTSHA: uh cute as this is can I get my disclaimer please*sighs head in her hand*  
  
Kiori*slowly breaks away from Bakura*: oh right LOTSHA does not own Yugioh she owns no one but her characters and the plot to this story.  
  
LOTSHA: uh thanks  
  
Ryou: On with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
It had been two weeks since Kiori had come out in the open Joey understood now why I was so good at Duel Monsters. One Friday afternoon while I was grabbing my things for homework he and the other guys came up to me.  
  
"Hey Sere." I turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi guys what's up." I said.  
  
"Yami wants to talk to Kiori." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh all right my house than." I said smiling.  
  
"Ok." He answered with his usual smile.  
  
"You can ride with me if you want Ryou." I said slyly.  
  
"Umm." Ryou blushed bright red.  
  
"Go ahead Ryou have you fun." Snickered Joey.  
  
"Shut up Joey I wouldn't do that and you know it." He said glaring slightly at the blond.  
  
"You know I think Sere is beginning to rub off on you." Tristen laughed.  
  
"Yeah I think so too." Said Ryou smiling slightly as he reached over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me.  
  
"Mmm." Was all I said as shyly I ran my tongue questioningly across his bottom lip. He surrendered and parted his lips to allow my tongue to enter it for the first time. Using my tongue I familiarized myself with Ryou's mouth loving the way he tasted. It was like, honey and vanilla combined and when I felt Ryou's tongue shyly slip into my mouth I moaned openly loving the feel of it. Ryou's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist holding me up it was a good thing too cause my knees might have given way.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I was surprised when I felt Sere shyly run her tongue across my bottom lip knowing what she was asking for I decided to give it to her besides it was something I wanted too. I nearly moaned at how good it felt and when I slipped my tongue into her mouth and heard her moan openly I nearly melted. When I noticed that she seemed weak like she'd collapse if I wasn't holding her up I felt immensely happy.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I would have been content to stay that way with Ryou but I'd pass out if I didn't get the much-needed air in my lungs so I parted from him panting trying to get air. Ryou was panting in rhythm with me. I would have kissed him again but just then I heard Joey's voice.  
  
"I hate to break up this little love fest but can we get going." I turned to look at the blond, growling in annoyance.  
  
"I don't bug you when you're kissing Mai do I?" he could see that I was annoyed at the disruption.  
  
"Sorry but Yami really wants to speak with Kiori." He said carefully.  
  
"All right all right." I grumbled pulling away from Ryou's warmth and grabbing my books. "Let's go." Ryou laughed at my expression.  
  
We all walked out of the school and Ryou took me up on my offer so he got in my car and we all drove over to my house I parked the car and went in the gang behind me. I had barely made it in the front hall when I heard my mother's voice.  
  
"Serenity is that you." She came into view she was a short plump brunette with brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah ma it's me." I smiled.  
  
"Oh hello who are you?" she said curiously eyeing my friends.  
  
"Oh these are my friends mom, this is Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, and Tristen you know Seto and my BOYfriend Ryou." She started to smile but stopped when I said boyfriend.  
  
"Uh boyfriend?" my mom looked nervous for a moment as she took in Ryou's form decided he didn't look like much of a threat to her so she smiled again. "Hello Ryou I'm Serenity's mother Joyce Anderson." She held out her hand and shook his.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Anderson it's nice to meet you." Said Ryou politely in his adorable English accent.  
  
"The pleasures all mine Ryou um." She looked at me for help with his last name.  
  
"Bakura," I said. "His name is Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Of course Ryou Bakura." She smiled again than turned to the others. "Hello." Yugi stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Yugi Muto ma'am." He held out his hand politely and she shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Yugi, hmm aren't you that boy who won that card contest." He nodded, "Serenity used to rave about you Yugi. She kept saying that she wanted to meet you." Yugi just smiled shyly. Joey stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Joseph Wheeler Mrs. Anderson but call me Joey." He said politely.  
  
"All right hello Joey." She shook hands with Joey than turned to the others.  
  
"I'm Tea Gardner." She shook Tea's hand.  
  
"Mai Valentine." Said Mai smiling. She shook Mai's hand but commented,  
  
"My you're quite the looker Miss. Valentine." Mai just grinned.  
  
"I'm Tristen Taylor." Said Tristen. She shook Tristen's hand and smiled,  
  
"So you must be the Tristen I heard Melody rave about. She's right you are cute." Tristen blushed while my mother laughed; she's just like a teenager sometimes. "Well hello there Seto how are you."  
  
"I'm fine and you Joyce?" he replied.  
  
"Oh I'm fine but I fear I don't have as much time for Serenity lately I've been so busy in the studio, her father's not much better off when it comes to time for her."  
  
"Oh mom I'm fine you know that I'm going on 17 geese. I don't need to be babied." I said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh I know Serenity but I do like to spend time with you, you are after all my daughter." She said. "By the way unfortunately I'm running late I have a client waiting. I'm sorry you have to entertain alone; your father is waiting for me.  
  
"That's ok mom I prefer not having my wacko parents around when my friends are around." I laughed lightly.  
  
"I know you're a teenager you like your privacy I'll leave now." She laughed too than biding us all a farewell left.  
  
"Follow me you guys." I said and led them to my room, which was painted lavender purple. I told them to sit down. There were various chairs around my room. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pile of cloths off of it and went it my bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later in a pair of blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. "Ok I'll let her out now." I touched my necklace and a light shone around me for a moment and Kiori stood where I had just moments ago.  
  
**Kiori's POV**  
  
"Hey there guys." I said smiling. Yugi's puzzle activated and Yami took over.  
  
"Hello Kiori." He said smiling brightly at me.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Actually I wanted to see if you could still play the game." He grinned as something sparked in my eye at the challenge.  
  
"Can I still play? Well we'll have to find out then won't we." I said grinning. I put both hands over the necklace around my neck and closed my eyes. "I think a visit to the Shadow Realm is in order." The air around us shimmered black.  
  
"Oh man I hate the Shadow Realm." Said Joey.  
  
"Really I love it I feel at home here." I said smirking. I noticed a glimmer of light in the corner of my eye and turned in time to see Bakura split off from Ryou. "Come to join the fun Bakura?" he nodded grinning. "Well than would you do the honors." He grinned and activated his ring sucking everyone into it. Yami seemed stunned, he realized what Bakura had done and questioned me.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Making the game more interesting don't worry Yami no one will get hurt." I promised. I watched interested as each of their favorite cards flew to each of us splitting them, half and half of course I got Sere's and Yami got Yugi's. The others were unknown to me. We both took hold of our now suspended decks and drew.  
  
To be continued......  
  
LOTSHA: sorry fans but I gotta keep you on edge  
  
Joey: That's mean LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: I know  
  
Mai: I liked this chapter  
  
Tea: me too even if it was a little shorter than the others  
  
LOTSHA: I'm sorry that it was but I was running out of details and I love keeping my audience in suspense.  
  
Sere: very mean LOTSHA  
  
Ryou: agreed  
  
LOTSHA: oh well that just means that they have to read my next chapter if they wanna find out what happens.  
  
Bakura: anyway REVIEW I WANNA SEE THIS DUEL SHOULD BE INTERESTING. 3 REVIEWS MIN TO CONTINUE. 


	15. Chapter 15

LOTSHA: Well I'm back again with chapter 15 Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed and made this chapter possible*wipes a tear*  
  
Joey*hands LOTSHA a tissue*: come on no crying we need you together to write this.  
  
LOTSHA: I'm sorry I'm just so overwhelmed at my 76 reviews thank you soooooooo much if by the time I finish this story I have 100 or more reviews I'll make a sequel.  
  
Tristen: great we might get stuck with LOTSHA for another story we're busy characters you know.  
  
LOTSHA: hey I made you a girlfriend Tristen did you know I'm one of the only fanfiction writers that has made you straight.  
  
Tristen: oh really?  
  
LOTSHA: yeah I've read fics where you've slept with Joey*grins* and kissed Bakura (poor Bakura)  
  
Tristen: no way are you serious?  
  
LOTSHA: Yep I sure am the only fic I've read with you straight is one where you go behind Joey's back and sleep with Mai.  
  
Mai: what me sleep with him*points at Tristen looking disgusted*  
  
LOTSHA: yep although you did say Joey was better.  
  
Joey: damn right I am  
  
Mai*giggles*: don't worry Joey it was someone else's fic LOTSHA is cool besides I love you.  
  
Joey: you better*grabs Mai, throws her over his shoulder and walks out of the room with a devilish look on his face*  
  
LOTSHA: well we won't see them for a while*smiles slightly*  
  
Tea: anyway the fans are eager to see the duel so...  
  
LOTSHA: right Kiori  
  
Kiori: SCB does not own Yugioh she never will all she owns are her characters and the plot of this story.  
  
LOTSHA: thanx Kiori  
  
Ryou: On with the fic  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Yami's POV**  
  
We each grabbed our now suspended decks and moved apart.  
  
"All right Kiori it's time to see if you can still play the game." I grinned at the violet-eyed dark spirit across from me.  
  
"If you're ready Yami." She grinned back. I had a feeling she hadn't lost her touch.  
  
A field appeared between us and we sat down on either side of it Bakura settled between us to watch. We drew our cards and got ready I could tell be the look she gave me that she wanted me to go first. I nodded and looked over my cards.  
  
"I play... the Flamed Swordsmen Joey's favorite." I placed it on the field and Joey appeared dressed as the Flamed Swordsmen. He looked around.  
  
"Oh man not this again," he looked at me.  
  
"Don't worry Joey neither Me nor Kiori will let anything happen to any of you." I said reassuring him. He nodded and turned to face Kiori.  
  
**Kiori's POV**  
  
I looked at Joey for a moment than grinned.  
  
"All right time to match fire with fire I play the Fire Goddess." My Fire Goddess appeared on the field. She had waist length fiery red hair, a red mini skirt and matching bikini top; she wore small red dress heels. (AN: I'll go into more detail with her cards this time) There were flames surrounding her. Her attack power was 1800 her defense 1700 she was evenly matched to the Flamed Swordsmen. "Meet my Fire Goddess Joey." I smiled loving his expression.  
  
"Freaky, but hot." He said. I smiled.  
  
"She's very hot." He realized that I didn't mean her looks just a little too late as she attacked sending Joey to the Grave Yard. (AN: you probably wanna know that since they were evenly matched how she did that don't worry I won't leave you hanging.) Yami's Life Points went down by 100.  
  
"What the they were evenly matched Kiori what happened?" Yami demanded of me.  
  
"Don't you remember the effect she has." He shook his head. "She has the power to send one monster to the Grave Yard regardless of its point value. She works just like the Man Eater Bug remember. "  
  
"Yes I remember now brilliant play Kiori." He said stunned.  
  
"Thank you Yami." I grinned.  
  
**Yami's POV**  
  
Apparently Kiori hasn't lost her touch hmm she'll be hard to beat. Let's see I'll use this one.  
  
"I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Attack her Fire Goddess." My Curse of Dragon attacked and sent her Fire Goddess to the Grave Yard. Her Life Points went down by 200.  
  
She made a face,  
  
"Hmm let's see I'll play these two face down and attack with the Harpy's Lady." She said. To my amazement it wasn't HER Harpy Lady that appeared on the field it was Mai, dressed in the Harpy Lady's outfit with wings.  
  
"What the what the hell is goin' on here?" Mai looked around; "If someone doesn't tell me what's going on in one minute I swear to god..." she let the threat hang in mid air. I spoke up.  
  
"Well I'm testing Kiori's skill level and you've become your favorite card the Harpy Lady Mai." Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Ok what's happened so far?" I hesitated  
  
"Well I used Joey as the Flamed Swordsmen." I started.  
  
"Where is he than?" she demanded, when I didn't answer she squeaked. "He wasn't he isn't,"  
  
"Kiori's Fire Goddess destroyed him I'm sorry Mai."  
  
"What that bitch just destroyed my boyfriend and all you can say is I'm sorry Mai. What kind of person are you Yami?" she started to cry, "Oh Joey."  
  
"Hey Mai one there is no need to call me a bitch." Said Kiori clearly amused at Mai antics. "Joey's fine he'll be returned to you just as cute as before when the duel ends."  
  
"How?" she sniffed.  
  
"We both made sure that no one will get hurt in the sake of a game, he is locked in Bakura's ring and will be back to normal when that duel ends." Kiori laughed as Mai's face lit up. "Anyway shall we you're playing as one of my monsters."  
  
"Oh ok so what do I do?" she asked.  
  
**Kiori's POV**  
  
"Well since I just played you it's his turn to play a monster than you get to attack." Her eyes went wide again.  
  
"Attack but what if he plays one of my friends?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Just remember that whatever happens that no one will get hurt because it's just a game. Besides you know better than anyone what the Harpy Lady is capable of."  
  
"Yeah you're right I do know what the Harpy Lady is capable of. I can't stand to lose so let's do this at least I wasn't the one who had to send Joey to the Grave Yard. I never would be able to do that no matter what I knew." She shivered at the thought.  
  
"Don't worry let's just continue this duel." I said.  
  
"Right." Said Yami, he drew a card "Curse of Dragon attack Harpy Lady, sorry Mai."  
  
She backed up as Curse of Dragon charged towards her. I smiled and lifted my trap card.  
  
"Oh Yami." I showed it to him Spell Binding Circle. He gasped as his Curse of Dragon's attack points were reduced by 700. It stood at 1300 "and I think I'll activate this pretty little card Rose Whip. I think you know what to do Mai." Her attack was raised by 300 points to 1600.  
  
"Sure do." She said as she charged the Curse of Dragon reducing it to ribbons (AN: hehe ring a bell?)  
  
"I see you definitely haven't lost your touch Kiori." Yami stated.  
  
"Yes but I believe you may be losing yours." I said laughing at the young Pharaoh.  
  
"There's no way, with my help Yugi won the Duelist Kingdom Championship." He said hotly.  
  
I laughed again Yami always had his pride and losing would really take a chunk out of his ego. Tying would annoy him, and winning would expand his ego over the moon. Of course the same could be said about me. We were both so alike it was almost scary. I eyed the Pharaoh with interest 5000yrs ago he had been a very harsh teen as had I. I was surprised at how much we had changed, but how much we were still alike. I continued to look at him until finally he started to get shifty.  
  
"WHAT are you staring at!!!!" he demanded.  
  
"Not much." I said laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny. I'm serious."  
  
"So am I." I burst out laughing I heard Bakura laughing beside me.  
  
"Enough." He barked it sounded a lot like the way he used to bark orders I stopped laughing even I knew when to draw limits to my teasing. "What were you staring at me for?"  
  
I smiled softly, "Oh just thinking about how different you seem."  
  
"How so?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well you act so different, in Egypt you were harsh and well even a little mad." (Mad as in insane)  
  
"So were you." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh I know I was. I'm just curious as to how you became so kind, gentle and protective. I mean I only saw that side of you when we were hanging out and when you were with Tea's past self." I said.  
  
"Well I guess 5000yrs alone can wear a person down even one like me. when I was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle after I died, I had no idea that you were coming along for the ride. So to speak. When I died I still hated you. I guess I was kinda happy when I found out you were found dead in your room. They said it was murder." He looked at me closely. "Was it?"  
  
"Actually no it wasn't, it was suicide I couldn't bare to live without Bakura any longer so I ended my own life." I heard Bakura gasp beside me. "how was I to know that they still wanted me to suffer. My soul was sealed into the Millennium Necklace. I had to remember what happened for eternity."  
  
I could tell that Bakura was shocked by my words. Yami was watching me when I felt Bakura's strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back against his chest; I could feel the muscles of it pressing into my back and I loved it. Yami watched us for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Kiori I think we should continue the duel later. You two should have some time to yourselves."  
  
"Are you bailing?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"NO, we'll continue this later you two need some time alone. Besides I don't think Sere would mind sometime with her boyfriend. Don't think Ryou would either."  
  
"No kidding I hear him complaining loudly about not getting as much time as he'd like with her." Said Bakura with a grin.  
  
"Well I would like sometime with him. Alright we'll continue later." Bakura knew it was hard to tear me away from a challenge; he was touched... to a certain degree.  
  
"Alright, Bakura please return everyone. Kiori back please." We did as he asked and everyone left I pulled Bakura off to one of Sere's other rooms to leave the two in peace.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
'Finally I have some time to spend with Ryou.' I thought.  
  
I turned and smiled at the snow-haired boy.  
  
"Alone at last." I purred. He laughed at my tone.  
  
"Mmm good I've been waiting." He said in imitation of his Yami. I repeated his actions (laughed). Than moved close to him.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me gently, I hmmmed in approval, than deciding to be playful, I pulled away causing him to pout than gave a sharp tug on his arms causing us both to fall backwards onto my bed. He was so startled by my actions he almost didn't catch himself. I lay trapped beneath him smiling innocently.  
  
"You'll pay for that." He growled playfully and claimed my lips.  
  
I was quite enjoying his punishment, when I felt his tongue slide over my lips coaxing them open. I opened them willingly submitting to him. His tongue slipped into my mouth exploring. I moaned against his mouth loving the feel of him being so dominant. I moved my tongue slightly and brushed it against his, I felt him shiver above me. We parted for air panting.  
  
"Mmm." I said smiling, "If that's punishment, I'm gonna love rewards."  
  
He chuckled softly; I think even he was surprised by his actions.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I looked at the blonde haired, lavender-eyed girl beneath me. I honestly couldn't believe that she chose me. Fate had dealt me a winning hand that time. Sere meant everything to me; she was kind, gentle, loving, talented and so many other things. She was so above me and yet she didn't care. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt Sere's warm breath on the side of my face. She whispered softly in my ear.  
  
"Ryou?" I looked at her to show I was listening. "I, I think I'm in love with you." I think my shock of her words was evident on my face. "You don't have to say anything." She said, she dropped her head back on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
To be continued...  
  
LOTSHA: I am just evil huh  
  
Joey: yes  
  
LOTSHA: anyway thanks for being patient with me, and next chapter will be lemon hope ya like it be nice though it's my first one.  
  
Tea: PLZ REVIEW OR NO LEMON 5 MIN 


	16. Chapter 16

LOTSHA: Hey everyone if you read that bottom of my last chapter than you'll know that this chapter will be filled with even though I didn't say it love confessions and it will be lemon hehe. Joey: it's about time. Bakura: hurry I wanna see this. Ryou: Bakura!!! Bakura: I wanna see it, the readers are gonna love seeing you like that. Ryou: hmrm Sere: oh Ryou relax it's just a story. Ryou: ya your right. Kiori: can we get this started please. LOTSHA: alright, my disclaimer please Kiori: sure thing LOTSHA does not own Yugioh she does however own her characters and the plot of this story. LOTSHA: thanks Ryou: On with the fic ***Duel Mistress*** **Ryou's POV** I stared in shock at the girl beneath me trying to process what she had said I knew if I didn't say anything she would feel hurt and maybe she would even break up with me. "I think I'm in love with you." Those were her words; they kept repeating themselves in my mind. Of course the question I need to ask myself was How deep are my feelings for Sere? Do I love the lavender-eyed girl that lay scared beneath me waiting silently for my reply preparing for the worst? I looked carefully at Sere, her eyes were closed tightly, her hair was fanned out around her and slightly mussed, however it was her lips that attracted my attention they were quivering. I knew she was waiting for some sign from me to see if I either returned her feelings or didn't. I couldn't think straight. `Bakura!' I cried mentally. `This better be good aibou.' I heard him growl annoyed. `It is, it is. Sere just said that she thinks she's in love with me.' I said. `Oh, hmm. What are you waiting for.' He said. `I don't know how I feel Bakura.' I admitted sadly. `Hmm. Alright kiss her Ryou, than don't think and see how you feel than, and tell her.' He answered, `and don't bug me again Kiori's getting frustrated.' `Sorry.' I apologized. **Sere's POV** I was horrified at my confession, but even more so when Ryou didn't say anything. It was so dumb to say it. I knew some of my feelings for him were lingering feelings that Kiori had for Bakura, but how much of them were mine? I waited a few minutes and still I heard nothing from Ryou, just as a sob rose in my throat, I felt Ryou's lips press to mine. My eyes flew open. `He's kissing me why?' After that simple question of myself, I couldn't form another thought. **Ryou's POV** I looked at Sere again for a moment than took my yami's advice and leaned down and gently kissed Sere. After a few seconds, I deepened it sliding my tongue over her lips, bagging for entry. I felt her lips part giving it to me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and trailed it slightly over hers and felt her shiver slightly than broke away for air. Just as my yami had told me, I didn't think just voiced my jumbled thoughts. "Sere?" I said. "Hmm" she said slowly opening her eyes. "I love you." Was the very thought I voiced. She gasped I know loving someone, and being IN love was different but I loved Sere. "You do?" she said astonished. "Yeah, I'm sorry it took me so long, but you startled me. I wasn't expecting that." I said. She laughed nervously "It came out before I could stop it, I didn't mean it though." "You didn't?" I paled. "No, I said that I THOUGHT that I was IN love with you, but hearing you say it I don't think that I'm IN love with you. I know that I LOVE you." I was stunned she loved me I couldn't believe it. **Sere's POV** I couldn't believe it. This was like a dream come true. I looked at Ryou for a moment than pulled him into a kiss, he responded eagerly. I moaned openly when he deepened the kiss. I felt him break away and trail kisses down my neck, he stopped halfway down and lightly sucked, a moan was torn from my throat at the action, when he heard me he sucked harder. I moaned loudly. I could feel heat between my thighs; I had come to a decision. I was ready, and Ryou was the right guy to do it with. I ran my hands up over his chest slowly, than moved in slight circles caressing. I was rewarded when I heard a moan escape Ryou's lips and felt his length press into my thigh, arousing me further, he continued his assault on my neck till he came to my collarbone, he sucked gently and I moaned again than took Ryou's face in my hands and kissed him. When we parted I spoke quietly. "I want you Ryou." His eyes went wide at my comment he knew what I was talking about. "Are, are you sure?" he asked. "Yes." He gulped a bit, "If YOU don't want to it's ok." "That's not it Sere, wouldn't it be your first time?" I nodded. ** Ryou's POV** I saw her nod. "But Sere it-it'll hurt and I don't wanna hurt you." I said. "So." She said, "Kiori told me there's no pleasure without pain. She also told me that if it's the right guy, there's more pleasure than pain." She blushed lightly having revealed that she had sex talks with her dark counterpart. "Well how do you know I'm the right guy?" I asked. "No one has ever affected me the way you do Ryou." She answered simply. I blushed at her comment. "Like I said if you don't want to it's fine Ryou I can wait." "I just don't wanna hurt you Sere. You said so yourself it'd be your first time." I argued. I didn't quite know why I was arguing most guys would jump at the chance to sleep with a girl. "I know it would be but, I want you to be the one I share it with." She said softly. "I love you." "I love you too Sere." I couldn't think of another excuse so I just told her what I was thinking, "I won't be any good, I'm a virgin I'm too inexperienced." "I'll be the judge of that." She said. **Sere's POV** I carefully wiggled out from under Ryou startling him and walked slightly unstable to my closet; I opened it up, pushed some cloths aside and opened a drawer. I opened a box and grabbed something out of it. I shut that drawer and came back over and put the object on my bedside table. I climbed on my bed and turned my lamp off throwing us into semi-darkness, I removed my glasses feeling things go fuzzy. I moved over to where Ryou sat slightly dazed. I pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him. My hands went to his school jacket and started to undo the buttons. Once free of the jacket I turned my attention to the white shirt beneath it. I made short work of his shirt. Than pulled him into a heated kiss. When we broke apart I looked at him carefully. I loved the pink tinge on him cheeks and his innocent brown eyes. I ran my hands slowly over his chest, hearing a soft moan; I lowered my head, and began to trail soft butterfly kisses over his chest. I continued to tease until he whimpered in annoyance. I smiled slightly, than yelped in surprise when Ryou switched our positions. He grinned slightly at my surprised look. Than started to trail kisses down my neck, I hmmmed my approval. I felt his hands on my waist sliding slightly upward over my hips. I felt them slide under my t-shirt, I gasped slightly as this was kinda new to me. He started to remove his hands when I slipped mine over his urging slightly showing him I was just surprised. He understood my unspoken reassurance, and continued what he had been doing; I lifted my arms over my head to help him with my shirt. He slid it off and continued to trail kisses down my neck, over my collarbone and started to trail them over my chest. I felt his hand rise to cup one of my breasts through my bra, I moaned openly when he brushed his thumb over the nipple. (LOTSHA: this is really new to me, writing like this so bare with me if it sucks tell me and I'll try again. Thanx) he repeated his action and I arched into his hand. I felt his other hand do the same. The feeling the simple movement created was indescribable. Ryou's hand went to my back and unlatched my bra. He looked at me to make sure it was ok I nodded and he removed it freeing my breasts from it. I blushed slightly I had never been intimate like this before. Ryou smiled slightly seeing my pink cheeks, than lowered his head and continued kissing and sucking lightly over my neck, collarbone and chest I could feel my nipples harden and by his soft chuckle Ryou could too. I blushed again, than gasped slightly when I felt the warmth of Ryou's mouth close over my nipple, the gasp quickly turned into a moan when I felt him sucking lightly, he increased at my moan. His hand was still on my other breast playing and teasing. He heard me whimper in annoyance, I heard him laugh a little. "Sere?" he asked quietly. "Hmmm?" I answered. "Open your eyes Sere, please." He pleaded. ** Ryou's POV** She did as I asked, I was startled when I saw that her eyes were slightly clouded over, but it didn't take me long to figure out that it was a good thing. "Don't close them please, you have such beautiful eyes." she smiled softly showing me that she had heard me and nodded telling me she would try. I lowered my head again and returned to what I'd been doing, I couldn't help but love the moans and gasps that escaped Sere's lips, especially when it was clear she was trying to hold them back. I finished with one and moved my lips slowly to her other breast. I closed my mouth over the already hardened nipple and sucked gently increasing at her moans. I felt her arch beneath me and smiled slightly in a devilish manner. `Hmm' I thought `Sere and Bakura are really rubbing off on me wonder if she's noticed.' `Aibou, from what I see she doesn't notice anything but you.' Bakura's voice in my head startled me. `What are you doing here?' I demanded. `Kiori's asleep now.' He said simply. `So we came back.' `But.........' I pouted. `Oh calm down aibou one I know what you're doing. Two I've done it many times before. It's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.' He said laughing. `Oh and three I won't bug you two. Promise.' `Good you can go to bed too.' I ordered. `Yes sir.' He said and fell silent. During the whole conversation I hadn't stopped what I had been doing so as not to disturb Sere's pleasure. I looked up at Sere her eyes were half lidded but when I looked up she looked at me. Her look clearly said `Stop teasing me' I laughed softly and nodded. I lowered my head and started to trail soft kisses down her stomach. She giggled. "Hmm." I said thoughtfully, "Could you be ticklish there Sere?" She shook her head furiously still giggling. I grinned and trailed my fingertips lightly over her stomach. She giggled louder. "Stop it Ryou." I started to tickle her and soon we were both laughing loudly. Than we looked at each other and our laughter ceased instantly. I kissed her deeply. When we broke apart she trailed her hands over my chest, her eyes followed but came up when her hands reached the button of my jeans. "Can we get rid of these now?" she asked innocently quite an accomplishment considering the position she was in. I nodded slowly. She undid the button and zipper and made a few light tugs on my jeans silently asking for help. I nodded again and with my help she got my jeans off. Her eyes moved over me slowly stopping at my green silk boxers. She hmmmed her approval, but I couldn't help but notice the look she gave me it clearly said that I wouldn't be wearing them for long. I cocked my eyebrow up something I picked up from my Yami. She just smiled sweetly, than kissed me. I continued to trail kisses down her stomach till I reached to top of her jeans. I looked up at her and she nodded her consent. I undid the button and the zipper she lifted her hips slightly helping me it didn't take long to rid her of the garment. My eyes moved over her slowly, she wore purple underwear something that didn't surprise me one bit. "You have an amazing body Sere." I said. She blushed. **Sere's POV** I blushed at his comment. "Thank you." Was the only thing I could think of to say, considering that I knew I didn't. I looked into Ryou's eyes simply loving them. My eyes moved over him and suddenly I was getting impatient I wanted him to hurry, to do something about my increasing desire to have him as part of me. I looked at him carefully; my look clearly said `Please, I want you now.' He nodded slowly. My hands moved to his boxers and pulled them down quickly. He made a small gasping noise, but nothing more than that. His hands moved to my under wear slipping them off carefully. I looked at him and spoke. "I love you Ryou." I said. "I love you too Serenity." He said. I felt his hand move between my legs I lifted my hips to help and felt him press two fingers into me. I gave a small yelp at the pain but nothing else, I felt his fingers move inside me slowly preparing me. I felt his fingers leave me and after a few moments felt him enter me. My breath lodged in my throat at the slight pain I felt. He pressed himself in, until he was at my barrier, he looked at me his look said `you sure?' I nodded and braced myself with one quick thrust he broke through taking my virginity. I gasped in pain, Ryou held perfectly still waiting for me to adjust. When I had I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked my hips against him. He started to thrust slowly trying not to hurt me. I held him close rocking my hips slightly taking him farther in. Moans escaped my lips at the feeling it still hurt but the pain was subsiding into pleasure he slowly gained momentum the feeling of having him inside of me like this was amazing. It was something I could definitely get used to. I moaned loudly whenever he hit a bundle of nerves that had me seeing stars. If he thought he was no good he was definitely mistaken. I rocked my hips a bit meeting his rhythm causing us both to cry out. My hands moved freely over his back, my nails raking a bit with each cry of pleasure. I pulled him closer with both my hands and my legs pulling him deeper and causing me to cry out. I really didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold out. The tension built between us and I dug my nails into his shoulders as I fell over the edge crying out. Ryou and I collapsed and we lay there panting for a few minutes till he rolled off me slowly. I turned onto my side and, kissed Ryou deeply still trying to catch my breath and curled up against him. My head resting on his chest. "I love you." I mumbled before I fell asleep in that same position. ** Ryou's POV** I watched Sere fall asleep after saying "I love you" I looked at her for a minute than said "I love you too Sere" and fell asleep after her. To be continued......... LOTSHA: well give me your honest opinion what did you think? Joey: no bad Bakura: agreed Tea: it was soooooooo sweet Sere: I know isn't Ryou just a sweetheart Mai: seems that way to me Ryou *Sweat drop*: anyway please REVIEW OR NO MORE 


	17. Chapter 17

LOTSHA: well everyone I'm back, but I'm writing this without checking my reviews because well my internet is screwed it's gone till the first of October. Guess what everybody it's two days till my birthday. I'm gonna be 14 YAY for me. It's the 8th of October wish me happy birthday please. Joey: we will so just calm down Mai: well the last chapter was so cute I never though Ryou had it in him Sere: Mai Ryou may be sweet as pie but he's still a guy. Ryou: what's that supposed to mean? Sere: oh nothing Ryou, just that most guys no matter how sweet still think about sex. Ryou *blushes*: yeah I guess you're right Sere*puts her arms around Ryou's waist*: I'm always right Ryou: Uh of course you are. LOTSHA: can we get on with the story please? Also I would like to say to Chevira Lowe that if she can't say anything nice don't say anything at all you all should see what she wrote me it was pure evil READ IT you'll see what I mean PURE EVIL. Anyway shall we continue I'm done ranting. Kiori: sure let's LOTSHA does not own Yu-Gi-Oh she never will. She owns no one but her perfect seeming characters. LOTSHA: Also I would like to say that Seto acts really different if you didn't notice but it's all to fit the story hope nobody hates what I made him I will explain later how he met Sere and everything. Anyway on with the fic. One other thing if you all think that Sere is a Mary Sue tell me cause I didn't try to make her one. Sorry if she is though. ***Duel Mistress*** **Sere's POV** I awoke several hours later feeling drained. "Ohh." I moaned, "I feel like I got hit by a bus." "I'm sorry." Ryou's voice startled me. I looked up to see Ryou's concerned eyes watching me, "Oh did I wake you?" I asked trying to change the subject. "No," he said simply. His gorgeous brown eyes continued to search mine. "Are you alright?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said pasting on a cheery smile. "Liar." He said. "I'm fine Ryou I've been through worse." I said laughing a little. "I was that bad huh?" he said. My eyes went wide. "You were wonderful Ryou it was........." I trailed off noticing the crescent shaped marks on his shoulders. I pushed myself up to see better. "Ryou ........." I said slowly. "Yeah?" he asked curiously. "Did, did I do this?" I ran my fingertips over them slowly. "Oh um," it looked as if he didn't want to answer. "Yeah." He said finally. "Oh" I said slowly, a small-embarrassed look came over my face as it reddened. "What?" he asked confused. "Well, um." My face reddened further. "What?" he repeated. "What are you embarrassed about?" "Well my friend Mel, see she hasn't been a virgin for about a year and she told me that if you have to do that, that um. That the guy is really good." I blushed again. His eyes went wide as he too blushed. I sat up slowly and groaned a little. "You sure you're ok?" he asked concerned. "Yeah." I said I moved to get off the bed and my knees buckled beneath me. I felt Ryou's arms wrap around my waist. "I'm clumsy huh?" I said laughing and trying to ignore the soft pain between my thighs. "No you're in pain." He stated matter-of-factly. "No, no I'm fine." I argued. "Sere," he said firmly, "You're my girlfriend now please are you SURE you're alright. Tell me the truth." "Well........." I hesitated. "I feel a little sore but other than that I'm alright, well I am kinda tired I mean my body feels asleep." "Now that's closer to the truth ah well I know I won't get it out of you." He said I laughed softly. I tried to get up again and almost fell AGAIN "Want some help?" "Yeah that'd be nice." I said. He stood up carefully. "Uh how do you feel?" "Fine actually a little weird but fine otherwise." He said. I laughed quietly at my snow haired boyfriend. I was standing now, but I could tell that if Ryou let go I was gonna fall. I hated to have to be totally dependant on someone else, I was a very proud person definitely not one of my best qualities, something I really need to work on. "What time is it?" I muttered. I looked over at my alarm clock and gasped. It was 7:00am "Ryou your dad doesn't know you're here won't he get mad?" "No." he said simply. "Why?" "My dad's on a dig right now, remember I told you he's an archeologist." He said. "Oh yeah." I said sheepishly, "I remember." I turned unsteady in his arms to look at him. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, he met me half way. "Mmm" we parted and I pouted a bit. "God I love you Ryou." "I love you too Serenity." He said my face went a little red. "What." "Ryou I love you and you can call me just about anything but please don't call me Serenity. I hate that name my name is Sere. S-E-R-E." I said. He laughed again, "Alright Sere, I'll just call you my love instead." "Ha, ha," I hmmmed about it for a minute, "I know what to call you." "Oh?" he said. "Angel." I said. "Why?" "Because you're my snow haired angel." (AN: knew that had to come in somewhere didn't you*looks at readers*) I answered and kissed the tip of his nose playfully. He sputtered a bit while I giggled. "Come my little angel, "I said. "We are taking a bath." He gave me a surprised look, "Why?" "Well according to Mel it helps to relieve whatever pain you feel plus it wakes me up." I said. "Oh good, "he said, "Where to my love" "Well I guess my dresser first I need cloths for later than through there." I pointed to a door on the right side of the room. "Alright," he picked me up wedding style and I shrieked with laughter, he carried me over to my dresser where I got some stuff and than brought me to the bathroom where he set me down and started the bath, "This thing is huge." "I know my parents have this thing about showing your station I hate it. Oh and there's some bubble bath up there." I pointed and he grabbed some, he opened the bottle and sniffed. "Lavender?" he said with a smile. I nodded, "My favorite." He poured some into the bath. When it was ready he helped me into it. Than stood back while I went under the water, I came back up with my hair slicked back out of my face. "Come in it's nice," I paused, "but it'd be better if YOU were with me." he laughed and got in. I swam over too him and wrapped my arms around his waist, I put my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "Comfortable?" he asked his smile was evident in his voice. "Mmm very." I brought myself around onto his lap and smiled up at him. Sometimes it was all right but sometimes it was annoying to know that he was about two or three inches taller than me. "Um can you see without your glasses?" he asked. "Yeah fairly well I just need them for distance." I replied. I leaned up and kissed him, running my fingers through his soft snow colored hair, "Hmm I love you hair Ryou." "Oh, really. Adults think I'm weird." He said. "Adults are weird." I said laughing, he laughed with me. I put both my arms back around his waist and put my head on his chest. "Thump, thump" I mumbled in rhythm with his heart. "What are you doing?" he was laughing quietly at me. "Mmm nothing, "I moved my head a bit and kissed his chest, I had started to trail kisses over his chest when I felt the need to do something more so I dropped my hand down over him, took him in my hand and started to pump up and down. I heard Ryou give a startled moan. He looked down at me and I just smiled innocently. ** Ryou's POV** I looked at Sere watching her she smiled innocently and went back to what she had been doing, her small hands worked over me causing me to moan at the feeling I knew what she wanted but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of me giving in so easily. I ran my hands over her shoulders slowly moving them down and across her chest brushing my thumb across her nipple she gasped softly and arched into my hand. "Hmm seems I found a weak spot" I murmured than claimed her lips my hands still moving over her breasts I felt her hands move faster and I had to fight not to cry out from the feeling it invoked. I moved my head so I was at her neck kissing and sucking lightly she moaned softly and quickened her pace with her hands. I could do nothing else after that and it didn't take me long to climax and release, I collapsed onto her holding her shoulders for support. "Hmm," I heard her say, "That is definitely a look I could get used to." "Huh?" I said dazed trying to recover. She laughed softly and put her head back on my chest still watching me. When I had finally recovered from her little treatment I looked down at her and smiled softly. "What was that for?" I asked curiously. "Oh nothing just wanted to see you like that." She smiled again. "Gee isn't this soooooooo cute." We heard a dark voice say. We both looked behind us to see Kiori and Bakura standing there looking amused. Kiori's arms were around Bakura's waist her head on his shoulder. "What do you want." Sere asked annoyed at the interruption. "Oh nothing." Her dark counterpart smiled. "Bakura told me a bit of what he saw." She grinned widely at Ryou, he became shifty under her gaze. "Bakura came back during........." she trailed off looking up at me. I nodded. "I told him to go away." She smiled and started to laugh I guess the thought of me tell my Yami to go away was funny. Kiori looked at me thoughtfully, "I'd have never thought you'd have it in you Ryou." I smiled sheepishly. "Some things never change." Bakura laughed. **Sere's POV** I looked at Ryou for a minute than said, "Come on let's get out it's obvious we won't get any privacy with these two around." He nodded and helped me out he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around both of us. I leaned back against him. The pain I had felt, had subsided and I was awake enough that I could walk again. The four of us left the bathroom after I got my cloths. I pulled them on in my room not really caring that my dark half and her lover were there. I wore a pair of baggy black pants and a black shirt that clung tight to the slight curves of my body. It was my dance uniform that I wore whenever I practiced with my friends. Which reminded me today the girls were coming over so we could work on some songs I hadn't quite got them yet, it kind of annoyed me to know that I was a soprano 2 and I couldn't sing as high as Casey, and Melody. (AN: I know all this soprano 1, soprano 2 stuff cause I'm a choir girl I'm a soprano 1 one of the higher singers anyway sorry). "Um Ryou my friend's are coming over today do you wanna stick around and watch me make a fool of myself, trying to sing the high notes or do you wanna go home." He smiled thoughtfully he too was dressed again. "I think I'll watch you make a fool of yourself." He said. Kiori laughed, "Ok, um you hungry?" I asked. "Uh yeah." "I would've said no if I were you Ryou. Sere can't cook." She fell backwards on my bed laughing. "Yes I can." I pouted. "Right and pigs can fly." She said laughing harder. "Can you cook Sere?" Ryou asked. "Well a little bit I guess she is kinda right." I laughed my worst trait. "Don't worry I can teach you if you want, I can cook pretty well." He said. "He can, his food is pretty good." Said his Yami amused. So we went down stairs and Ryou started to cook he made pancakes, which were awesome, than we went to sit in the living room. "So when are your friends coming over." He asked quietly. "8:00 we have to start early if I hope to actually have a chance at hitting the high notes." I said. "What's the song called?" he asked curiously. (AN: I am using `Get Over Yourself' by Eden's Crush (sp?) so no sue I give full rights to them I can't write songs I write poetry, and obviously fan fiction anyway back to the fic) "'Get Over Yourself' Sarah wrote it she and Melody write almost all our songs I can't write songs. I can only help a bit." I laughed. "So who wrote the songs you sang in the battle of the bands?" "Oh Sarah, Melody and Casey, wrote `I'll be There for you', and Mel and I used the beginning of a song my sister wrote and finished it. Which was `My Only Love'" he nodded. "What about the other one?" "Oh um `Angel Eyes'?" I asked. "Yeah oh Casey and Mel wrote it. Casey was mooning over Seto when she wrote it." He laughed. Than looked thoughtful. "How do you know Seto anyway?" he asked. "Oh that, well see you know Seto's parents died when he was little right?" he nodded, "Well my mom see she had Selena and me both when she was really young she was 15 when she had Selena and 21 when she had me, she was way too busy for either of us so she adopted us out till she was ready to take care of us I understand her honestly, Seto and I met in the orphanage and became good friends I showed him the ropes and he taught me things, he was the one that encouraged me to sing when I thought my voice was horrible. When he was adopted we said we'd stay in touch and we did. My mom came for us a few months later. I told her about Seto and she thought that it was great that I'd made such a kind friend. We kept in touch for years he was the one that taught me to duel so well, and was the one that convinced Pegasus to make me custom cards." I took a breath, "He, I and Mokuba have been great friends ever since. Of course there was the brief spell of him being a total jerk to everyone in his freshmen year of high school, but I guess Yugi and you guys helped soften him up a bit, well Casey did too, see Seto's in love with Casey, and Casey's in love with Seto of course as you saw a few weeks ago she's not shy about it. Ah I'm babbling." I said Ryou laughed and agreed. "I'm hoping to get them together someday I just love playing matchmaker." He laughed again and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes before I knew it I had fallen asleep. To be continued............ LOTSHA: there does she seem less perfect now I hope so and there you all got Sere's history with Seto and why he's so chummy with her. Joey: that explains a lot and I agree with you that flame from that girl was nasty, and so was the one you got today you are a good writer. LOTSHA: thanx it doesn't matter though I write what I want no one will stop me. also thanx to Artemis for constructive criticism I tried to make Sere seem less perfect in this chapter I hope it worked. Ryou: anyways please review, flames are welcome just please be gentle LOTSHA: Yeah Thanx for reading hope you liked my story Bye-Bye 


	18. Chapter 18

LOTSHA: hello hello hello I'm back I am making a sequel yay yay yay I got 124 reviews I soooooooo happy.  
  
Joey: no kidding  
  
LOTSHA: quiet Joey your destroying my creative vibes  
  
Kiori*bursts out laughing*: if you're creative I'm the queen of Egypt.  
  
Sere: uh Kiori you kinda were  
  
Kiori: quiet aibou  
  
Sere*shrinks back*: I'll be quiet  
  
LOTSHA*takes out a mallet and whacks both over the head*  
  
Sere and Kiori: ouch  
  
LOTSHA: can we please start the story I'm very eager to get on with it.  
  
Kiori: yes, yes good idea  
  
Sere: uh yeah  
  
Kiori: LOTSHA does not own Yugioh she owns noone but her own characters who will appear again in this chapter  
  
LOTSHA: thank you. Also special thanx to Deja*vu for her reviews and idea on how to end this fic*grins*  
  
Ryou: On with the fic.  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Casey's POV**  
  
Me and the girls were heading over to Sere's house I kinda hoped Ryou wouldn't be there not that I didn't like seeing Sere happy it was just that the boy would probably distract Sere from getting anything done sure he was sweet and very kind and probably not know if he was distracting Sere but something about him made Sere fall for him bad and even if he didn't know it he occupied almost all of her brain. I was also curious to know if Sere trusted him enough to tell him about Kiori. I had always known Sere had a secret from us but wouldn't tell us. It took her years to tell us. I just thought that if she told Ryou so soon than that would show she trusted him more than me and I've been her best friend since we were six years old. I sighed and concentrated on driving the car, Sarah and Melanie were arguing good-naturedly in the back and Melody was listening to our latest song on her headset. Sere's house came into view and I pulled up in the driveway, and got out. We never knocked so we just walked in. Marie met us at the door.  
  
"Hello girls, Miss. Anderson is in the parlor with Mr. Bakura." She said.  
  
"Thanks Marie." I said I was just thinking that we should leave them alone when another thought occurred to me. 'Why was Ryou here so early anyway?'  
  
We walked into the parlor to find Ryou watching T.V. and Sere asleep her head resting on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Ryou." Said Melody cheerfully. He turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi girls."  
  
"Well guess we better wake sleeping beauty here." Said Sarah. Ryou nodded.  
  
"Sere, Sere love time to wake up." He said softly.  
  
"Hmm, angel I'm tired we can talk later." She mumbled and went back to sleep. We all laughed 'typical Sere' I thought. I came around and nudged her.  
  
"Sere wake up." I said loudly.  
  
"Hmm go away Casey." She mumbled.  
  
"Ok you asked for it." I said, I took a deep breath and yelled. "Ryou get off of Sarah." She sat bolt upright.  
  
"Dirty trick." She said looking round at Ryou who sat there watching me with amusement.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
"Damn it Casey, I was sleeping." I growled. Of course I yawned halfway through it so it lost its threat. The girls laughed.  
  
"Come on," said Casey grabbing my arms pulling me up.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Come on angel let's go." I said turning to Ryou. He nodded, and got up.  
  
"Oh you're gonna watch Ryou." Said Casey she looked uncomfortable. I nit my eyebrows in confusion "Casey you don't have a problem with Ryou being there do you?"  
  
"Well a little." She said.  
  
"Why don't you like Ryou." I asked hurt.  
  
"Of course I do I'm just afraid he'll distract you." She explained hastily.  
  
"Oh," I said. "Good point. After all Ryou is pretty distracting."  
  
Ryou blushed bright red. The girls laughed loudly.  
  
"You know..." said Casey slyly. "I just have to ask you a question Sere."  
  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Why IS Ryou here so early in the morning?" she grinned as Ryou and I went red.  
  
"Oh umm." Ryou said.  
  
"Umm." I echoed.  
  
"OH, MY GOD they didn't." yelled Sarah.  
  
"Umm." We repeated.  
  
"Ahh they DID Ahh." Squealed Casey the four girls jumped around screaming.  
  
You guys actually did it Sere." Slowly I nodded. "OH MY GOD." She turned to Ryou.  
  
I wouldn't have thought that you had it in you."  
  
Ryou knew that the girls knew about Kiori.  
  
"Ha, that's what Kiori said." He said, he glanced at me, he started to turn back to the others when he saw the look on my face it was a mix between 'Oh shit.' And 'They're gonna kill me.'  
  
"You told him about her." Screamed Melody. I nodded slowly, "So soon."  
  
"Um yes." I said cringing a bit.  
  
"Why it took you over two years to tell us you two have been dating for three weeks." Said Casey in a would be calm voice.  
  
"Well you see, it wasn't exactly my choice to tell him." I said.  
  
"What do you mean." Said Mel.  
  
"See she made herself known on her own."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.  
  
"She uh felt him up."  
  
"Why." They asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"See uh he's just like me." they looked at me weird. "He has a Yami too."  
  
"Really?" they asked.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Bakura. He lives in Ryou's Millennium Ring. His Yami was my Yami's lover in Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Really cool can we meet him?" Casey asked.  
  
"Later we got to get to work. I have no chance of hitting those notes." I said.  
  
"Aaight lets get to work. Come on Ryou." They left for the rehearsal room my dad had put in.  
  
(AN: I changed my mind on the song I'm now using 'Brown Eyes' by Destiny's Child. All rights to them)  
  
We got into the room and warmed up when we were done Melody put in our CD with the instruments on it into the CD player and we started to work on our song. By 9:34 I could sing it and we preformed it for Ryou. We hadn't worked out the dance moves yet.  
  
"Remember the first day when I saw your face  
  
remember the first day when you smiled at me  
  
you stepped to me and you said to me  
  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
  
remember the first day when you called my house  
  
remember the first day when you took me out  
  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
  
and we both had a beautiful night  
  
The way we held each others hand  
  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
  
it felt so good to find true love  
  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
  
you see how he is so deep in love  
  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
  
remember the first day we had an argument  
  
we apologized and then we compromised  
  
and we haven't argued since  
  
remember the first day we stopped playing games  
  
remember the first day you fell in love with me  
  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
  
cause I felt the same way too  
  
The way we held each others hand  
  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
  
it felt so good to fall in love  
  
and I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
  
you see how he is so deep in love  
  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
i'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
  
and baby now that you're a part of me  
  
you showed me  
  
showed me the meaning of true love  
  
and i know he loves me  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
  
you see how he is so deep in love  
  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul"  
  
  
  
Ryou clapped after we were done.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
LOTSHA: well huh was it worth the wait  
  
  
  
Joey: no you took too long  
  
  
  
LOTSHA: but I had schoolwork to do  
  
  
  
Joey: no excuse  
  
  
  
Mai: Joey school comes before this fic  
  
  
  
Joey yeah I guess so.  
  
  
  
Ryou: anyways PLZ REVIEW IT WOULD RELLY FUEL THIS ALONG 


	19. Chapter 19

LOTSHA: hi everyone I know this took forever to get out but if you noticed I have other stories out and well school and just general writers block so yeah I have ideas now though, and I would like to say that you will finally get to see what Sere's personality was supposed to be like cause you see I intended her to be one way but it turned out wrong so all those who flamed me about her this is how she was supposed to turn out.  
  
Sere: umm ok are you done ranting?  
  
LOTSHA: yes I'm done ranting now* smiles cheerfully*  
  
Jounouchi: besides haven't you been watching Inuyasha for the last two months?  
  
LOTSHA*backs away slowly* ehhhh ehhh um yes but my friend wanted it back soon so I had to watch it all before I could get to anything.  
  
Honda: yeah, yeah  
  
LOTSHA: and I moved to you know. Oh yeah before they ran anymore if you haven't noticed I have finally learned to spell the Japanese name of the Yugioh characters so from now on I shall use them. Oh and one more thing KILL THE DUBBED KILL THE DUBBED ahem I have recently realized just how badly dubbed many of the anime shows are so yeah.  
  
Kiori: are you gonna start the story anytime soon?  
  
LOTSHA: yes I shall start that now and I've taken to writing from my POV so I thought I should mention it so no one gets confused. K I'm done  
  
Ryou: LOTSHA does not own Yugioh but she does own Sere  
  
LOTSHA: arigato  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
On Monday morning Yugi and his friends stood before a bulletin board in the front hall, all were talking excitedly.  
  
"Prom can you believe it, it's prom I've waited four years to be able to go." Anzu said excited.  
  
"Yeah," Jounouchi said, he turned his eyes on Mai. "I can't wait to you in a dress Mai." His eyes closed picturing her in something she'd wear.  
  
"Ah, yeah that's all well and good for you guys with girlfriends." Honda sighed. "Yugi, you're taking Anzu right?"  
  
"Course," Yugi and Anzu said together.  
  
"And Ryou, you're taking Sere right?" Honda finished.  
  
"Yeah!" Ryou replied smiling,  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Seto asked.  
  
"Dunno, haven't seen her since Saturday Morn." Ryou cut himself off before he finished. "Uh haven't seen her." He covered his slip up. His friends snickered.  
  
"What was that Ryou my friend?" Seto asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"N-nothing," he said, his mind wandered to a conversation he had, had with his fair-haired girlfriend.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Ryou um, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but; I don't really wanna tell anyone what happened last night, I'm not ready. Please don't be mad." She finished her declaration in a high pitched squeaky voice.  
  
"I'm not mad Sere, it's no one's business but ours what we do anyway" he told her in a soft gentle voice.  
  
"Arigato Ryou" she threw her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. "This is why I fell for you." She tilted her head up, her eyes sparkling with emotion and love. He tilted her head up to meet his eyes, lowered his lips and kissed her soundly. When they parted she buried her head back into his chest breathing in his scent and mumbled "Love you Ryou."  
  
"I love you too Sere." Ryou smiled and rested his head on top of her as he lowered the two of them onto Sere's bed where he held her gently.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Clonk, Clonk "Hello earth to Ryou, anybody home?" Jounouchi knocked on Ryou's head.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou looked at Jounouchi dazed.  
  
"You spaced out there my friend." Honda laughed. "Something you wanna share?" his expression turned sly "hmm?"  
  
"Uh, mo uh ummm" Ryou stuttered, looking at a loss for how he was going to cover up his slip. Luckily he was saved from having to answer when a cheerful voice called out.  
  
"Hey Ryou, baby!!" he turned in time to catch a giggling Sere in his arms. "Ohayo!!"  
  
"Ohayo," he said softly, she giggled and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"Aww, how kawaii, you two are so adorable." Anzu sighed giggling. The statement caused Ryou and Sere to blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Anyways.." Yugi interrupted having pity on the couple "you guys are going to prom together right?"  
  
Ryou nodded, but Sere shook her head forcefully.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou asked confused.  
  
"I'm uh NO!!!!" Sere shouted.  
  
"You're not going to prom with Ryou," Anzu asked stunned, Sere shook her head. "Than whom are you going with?"  
  
"I'm uh." She started, "I'm not going period. There's no way in hell I'll be caught dead in a fucking dress, I'd rather die!!!!!"  
  
They all stared as her, eyes painfully wide as she turned and stormed away towards her locker. Ryou eyes watched as she walked away in a huff, he looked down, and slowly walked off to his own locker.  
  
"Poor Ryou," Anzu said in a hushed voice. "He really wanted to go with her."  
  
"I wonder why she wont go." Jounouchi said. "It can't just be about wearing a dress I mean sure she's a tomboy and all but it's only one night and I would be for Ryou. I thought she really cared about him, I though she'd do anything for him."  
  
"Gee Jounouchi; I didn't know you were so sensitive." Anzu teased.  
  
"When I comes to this, I know what I'm talking about." He replied in a huff. "Besides since he's been with Sere I've never seen him so happy, and with that crazy Yami of his he deserves to have at least some happiness. And if Sere makes him happy, well we should find out why she won't go it can't be just about a dress. He said the rest very quickly.  
  
"Jounouchi, you're so sweet." Anzu giggled.  
  
"Yeah," Seto snickered, "you sure you're not gay?"  
  
Jounouchi fumed, "Hey I'm just expressing concern for my friend." He yelled hotly.  
  
"We know that Jou, they're just teasing" Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jounouchi mumbled as he walked off to class, his friends laughing slightly behind him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sere went to her first class still upset with the way her new friends were badgering her about the prom  
  
//Geese why can't they just leave me alone if I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go. I hate dresses; wearing one would just make my mom happy anyway.//  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Sere, how will you ever become a lady when you keep acting like a boy!" her mother yelled.  
  
"I like sports, and wrestling and martial arts. I don't wanna play a piano and go to tea ceremonies." The young blonde protested, folding her arms across her still developing chest.  
  
"But your sister did these things; she loved the piano, and tea ceremonies. She loved to wear dresses and look pretty. Don't you want to be like your sister?" the woman asked.  
  
"No, I don't wanna be like Selena." the girl yelled fiercely.  
  
"Serenity Lynn Anderson, you will do what I tell you to do!!!" her mother fumed. "You're fourteen years old and you still act the complete opposite of your sister. Selena was polite, pretty, talented, smart and everything" she looked down at her child, "everything you're not!!!"  
  
"Why are you always comparing me to Selena, I'm NOT Selena!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Damn right you're not you'll never live up to the great woman Selena was," Mrs. Anderson yelled angrily.  
  
"Why can't you just be proud of me for being me?" Sere asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"You are just like your father always wanting more, I give clothes, food, anything your spoiled little self could want and you still want more." She snarled.  
  
"Mother, you don't get it!!" the young Sere yelled in frustration.  
  
"I don't CARE go to your room young lady until you grow up!!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Sere sighed and looked towards the door as Ryou came in followed by his friends, she turned her head away from them as they sat down with an annoyed "Keh!"  
  
Ryou kept his eyes off his girlfriend as best as possible, while his friends glared daggers at her. When the class started they all tried their best to keep their minds on the lesson, but it kept straying back to the conversation that had taken place before school.  
  
When first period was over, many of them had a free period so they all went to enjoy it. Sere left the room without so much as a backwards glance something that didn't go unnoticed by many of the occupants of the room who ran over to Ryou and his friends to find out what was going on.  
  
"Ne, Ryou trouble in paradise?" many people laughed at the comment.  
  
"What happened between you and your little girlfriend Ryou?" another person sneered. "What she didn't put out so you dumped her?"  
  
"It's nothing like that!!!" Jounouchi growled, "You better clear off or I'll kill all a ya."  
  
Ryou pushed past people and went outside to get some air. While he stood there trying to think things out a girl appeared beside him. She had long dark hair past her waist, large brown almond shaped eyes, and a curvy figure.  
  
"Konichiwa Ryou-kun." Her voice radiated class and elegance, Ryou recognized this girl.  
  
"Konichiwa Shika-san" he replied, yes he knew this girl she was the most beautiful girl in school, but why on earth was she talking to him?  
  
"I saw what happened between you and your girlfriend, Serenity isn't it?" she asked, her voice flowing like honey.  
  
"Yeah Serenity's her name" Ryou replied staring off into space.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened; I guess she didn't care for you as much as you though she did." She said, still sounding sweet.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore, Sere is one confusing woman." He said.  
  
"Do you still want to go to prom Ryou?" she asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Well, um yeah of course I do but, she doesn't want to go." Ryou said softly.  
  
"Than take me instead," Ryou gasped at the beauty's suggestion. "If you're worried about being faithful, it's not really that big of a deal Ryou it's just a dance right. We'd go as friends." She looked him in the eye, and turned on the charm.  
  
Ryou blushed slightly, thinking about it after a moment he realized the idea appealed to him. "Sure Shika-san I'd love to take you."  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
LOTSHA: so what do you think?  
  
Sere: no one can have my Ryou  
  
LOTSHA: ahh ignore her, what do you think everyone will Ryou give into temptation or will he remain faithful to Sere even after what she did. Tune in for the next chapter to find out,  
  
Sorry always wanted to say that*grins* 


	20. Chapter 20 Last Chapter

LOTSHA: hey everyone to make up for not updating for like what five months I decided to get the next chapter out sooner so I've started to work on it as soon as I could this will however be the last chapter of this story, but if people tell me they want a sequel I'll write one but only after I've finished my other story Forgotten Past a Kai/OC fic.  
  
Jou: gee talk a lot don't you?  
  
LOTSHA: buzz off Jou or I'll kill you off  
  
Jou: you wouldn't dare  
  
LOTSHA: oh really*starts to type up Jou's death*  
  
Jou: ok, ok I take it back  
  
LOTSHA*pats Jou on the head* good Inu- chan  
  
Jou: don't patronize me and DON"T call me a dog!!!!*runs at LOTSHA with a mallet*  
  
LOTSHA: eep start the fic*runs away*  
  
Kiori: LOTSHA doesn't down Yugioh she never will, but she does own Sere and her friends  
  
***Duel Mistress***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I pushed myself away from my desk roughly; I had been glaring at my homework for the last three hours, but I hadn't been able to get any of it done because I couldn't keep my mind off of Ryou for more than a minute. I knew he was mad at me for not wanting to go to prom with him, but his friends didn't have to be so cold towards me. I stood up quickly, a little too quickly it seemed for when I stood a wave of nausea hit me hard and made me run to the bathroom very quickly. I threw open the door, ran to the toilet and started to violently throw up. When it seems there was nothing else to throw up I pulled away from the toilet and wiped my mouth with toilet paper. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself; the light in the room seemed to pierce through my head like a splinter giving me an instant headache. I moaned softly at the pain I felt.  
  
"Oh man, what's wrong with me, I feel like shit" I whispered under my breath, slowly I walked back into my room on unstable legs and sat on my bed. I felt really weird; I had been feeling weird for almost a week now I just hadn't had time to dwell on it until now. I had been too worried that Ryou would stay angry with me about that stupid dance. I kept wondering why he hadn't asked just why I wouldn't go with him, he should know me well enough to know it wasn't just about a dress. Maybe, maybe the rest of the school was right maybe Ryou did just want me for sex.  
  
'BAKA' my Yami's voice in my head shocked me quite thoroughly, 'don't sell Ryou short! You know he loves you, he's not the type to use people and you know it.'  
  
//Well I umm//  
  
'No umms, about it you know I'm right. Hell I'm always right!! Ryou is Bakura's reincarnation, like Yami like Hikari ok. If Bakura loves me, and I know he does. Than Ryou loves you because you're my reincarnation, like I said Serenity like Yami, like Hikari!!'  
  
//If you say so Yami// my voice even in my head sounded drained and defeated.  
  
I got up from my bed; I had to get my homework done no matter how bad I felt. I walked back over to my desk on unsteady legs and sat down heavily in my chair.  
  
//Yami I need to get my work done, but I can't keep my mind off of Ryou// I said turning my thoughts inward.  
  
'Don't worry aibou just remember what I said. He won't stay mad at you forever you know, that's not his character.' her voice soothed me a little and I finally managed to get down to work. After about half an hour Marie came into my room saying there was a phone call for me, I took the phone.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
I sat at the kitchen table trying to do my homework; my dad had come home yesterday and instantly noticed that something was wrong. I refused to tell him that while he was gone I had got a girlfriend, lost my virginity, fallen head over heels in love and had my hearth shattered all in the same month. No that would make him worry about me and that was something I had strived for since my mother died. Right now my father was in the kitchen making dinner for the two of us; the only thing I had managed to tell him was that the prom was a week and a half away.  
  
I looked up when I heard him come into the room, he set food in front of me and I put my books on the chair next to me.  
  
"So the prom is in a week huh?" he asked casually.  
  
"Yeah," I said pushing my food around on my plate.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl you're taking?" he asked his voice turning sly.  
  
"Umm Ling-sama," I averted my eyes.  
  
"Ling-sama is that, that Shika girl?" he asked interested.  
  
"Uh yeah," I said still picking at my food.  
  
"Well she's quite the looker ne?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah she's beautiful dad." I just stared at my food.  
  
"When did you ask her?" his voice was laced with curiosity.  
  
"Three weeks ago." I mumbled.  
  
"You're not hungry Ryou." His father's eyes were focused on my barely touched food.  
  
"No, not really I should go do my homework, I have tons of it." With that I put my dishes in the kitchen, and took my school books upstairs.  
  
When I got to my room however, I just tossed my books on my desk and flopped down on my bed.  
  
\\Ling-sama, sure she was gorgeous but she wasn't who I wanted to go with really. I just don't get why Sere won't go with me, did she use me like everyone was always saying that I was doing to her?\\  
  
'You really have no self-esteem you know Ryou' I was startled when I heard my Yami's voice in my head.  
  
\\what do you mean Yami?\\ I asked already pretty sure on what he was going to say.  
  
'You really sell that girl short you know, did you ever think that maybe this wasn't about you or about some stupid dress, ever think maybe this has to do with her?' he asked.  
  
\\I don't get what you mean\\ I replied.  
  
'You know she has some problems, did you think that maybe this might have to do with her sister?'  
  
\\huh?\\  
  
'You know her sister died when she was young, she did mention to you that day that her sister was a very feminine woman was she not, so did you ever stop to think that maybe wearing a dress and this whole prom thing might remind her of her sister?' his rants were making sense.  
  
"Wait her, her sister died after her own prom" I said out loud. "That must be it."  
  
"Bravo" my Yami said sarcastically. "Now that she thinks you're mad at her, and you've gotten all your friends mad at her you finally realize just what this could be about, your intelligence astounds me."  
  
"Can it Yami" I said glaring at him "make yourself useful and hand me the phone will you?" he laughed but handed the phone over from my desk.  
  
RING, RING, RING  
  
"Hello Anderson home can I help you?" a young woman's voice was heard at the end of the line.  
  
"Uh yes can I speak to Sere please?" I asked my heart thumping.  
  
"Who may I ask is calling?" the woman asked.  
  
"Uh this is Ryou." I answered, hoping Sere would talk to me.  
  
"Oh hello Bakura-sama, Sere's doing her homework I'll see if she's done." The woman's voice sounded familiar but I could place it so I just said thank you.  
  
I waited a few minutes, the sound of the phone being passed over was heard and I heard Sere's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" she sounded drained.  
  
"Ummm, is this a bad time?" I asked hoping she wasn't sick.  
  
"Who is it?" her voice sounded impatient.  
  
"Uh this is Ryou." I said softly, praying she wouldn't just hang up.  
  
"What do YOU want!?" now it was obvious she was mad.  
  
"I umm, umm"  
  
"Well spit it out I don't have all day." It was obvious she was mad at me.  
  
"I wanted to apologize." I said in a rush.  
  
"Apologize?" she sounded confused and her anger seemed to vanish.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
"Apologize?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't thinking before I should have asked about the prom, instead of just assuming that because you were my girlfriend that you'd want to go." He said his voice sincere.  
  
"Well, umm I shouldn't have overreacted I guess, I should have taken the time to explain why." I admitted.  
  
"I think I know why now." He said.  
  
"Oh?" I said.  
  
"Is it about your umm," he started to ask.  
  
"Sister," I finished, he made a noise that I took as a yes. "It's partly about my sister Ryou, partly about other things."  
  
"I thought so" his tone changed to one of amusement "you're one confusing woman Sere"  
  
"I know," I smiled despite the fact that I knew he couldn't see me.  
  
"So, umm are we ok now?" he asked slowly the amusement disappearing from his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, but I won't go to prom." I stated.  
  
"Than we'll spend the night together we'll go somewhere ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'd like that." I said "Goodnight Ryou I love you."  
  
"I love you too Sere." With that we hung up.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
For the first time in three weeks I slept soundly, and had to be woken up by my alarm clock when it went off at six am. I got up, got a shower and ate breakfast like I usually did. Than got myself off the school, when I got there my friends were waiting for me.  
  
"Ohayo Ryou-kun" they said cheerfully, though I could tell their cheerfulness was forced. I was about to say something when we walked by Sere's locker, she wasn't there, when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in weeks yell out.  
  
"Ryou baby" I turned a smile already on my face, just in time to catch Sere in my arms.  
  
"Konichiwa" I whispered. She looked up at me her lavender eyes sparkling.  
  
"Konichiwa Ryou-chan" with that she buried her face in my chest.  
  
If it had been anyone else calling me Chan I would have taken serious offense, but I knew when Sere said it she meant it in a loving way.  
  
My friends were pretty thoroughly shocked at our behavior. When Sere looked up again she noticed the shocked looks on their faces and laughed while pulling away from me, but still keeping her arms around my waist.  
  
"We made up," she said still laughing.  
  
"Uh yeah," I said "we talked yesterday and we're ok now" I smiled again and went to kiss Sere when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye that made me freeze.  
  
"Huh?" Sere said following my gaze as her eyes settled on Ling Shika. "Doushita Ryou-chan?"  
  
"I have to fix things Sere, stay here." I released her and started my way over to Shika. "Ling-sama?"  
  
She turned when she heard me speak, "Hello Ryou-kun something the matter? We're still on for the prom right?"  
  
I glanced over my shoulder and judging by the look on Sere's face she had heard what she said.  
  
"Actually Ling-sama no we're not, I changed my mind I don't wanna take you." I said, I heard the gasps all around the hall.  
  
"You what!!" she shrieked.  
  
"I'd rather be with Sere that night." I said.  
  
"You would choose that fat, ugly bitch over me!!!" her shrieks could be heard all the way down the hall.  
  
At her words I felt a rage like nothing I had ever felt course though me, "for one thing," I said as calmly as I could though my rage was evident "Sere is not fat, nor is she ugly. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met." People were stunned by my words "for another thing, it was wrong of me to take your invitation in the first place. Just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean that you can put others down, people may see you as beautiful at first glance but Sere, she's still beautiful after you get to know her." I heard a gasp from behind me that caused me to turn around.  
  
Sere stood there frozen in shock, seemingly unable to move from her spot.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I stood there frozen unable to move Ryou's words sinking in, when they finally did and the meaning behind them I ran forward and threw my arms around Ryou's waist and buried my face in his chest.  
  
"Angel did you mean that?" I asked my voice muffled. I heard him whisper in my ear.  
  
"Every word my love." My grip on him tightened a considerable amount. Finally I managed to look up at him, his eyes once again captivating me the way they had the first time we met.  
  
"I love you Bakura Ryou!" I stated.  
  
"I love you too Mizoru Shizuka." I looked up I was surprised that he knew my name in Japanese, but I smiled none the less.  
  
It was the night before the prom, the night before Ryou and I had promised we would spend together and where was I, at the hospital of all places. I had been with my friends for the weekend and for almost a half an hour I couldn't stop throwing up. So they being the worriers that they were brought me to the hospital where I was made to take a bunch of different tests just to find out why I felt sick.  
  
After about an hour or two of waiting the doctor finally came back into the room holding the clipboard with a bunch of papers, probably medical reports on it. Casey was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with Sere is she sick?" her voice was overflowing with worry and concern.  
  
"No she's not sick but she is well into her fifth week." The doctor answered.  
  
"What do you mean sir?" I asked trying to be the mature one.  
  
"You didn't know?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Know what?" we all chorused.  
  
"Mizoru-sama you're pregnant!"  
  
The End  
  
LOTSHA: well I'm finally done if you want a sequel I'll do one but only after I'm done my other stories.  
  
Sere: wahhhhhh I'm pregnant ahhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ryou*holds her gently* hey don't worry I'm here  
  
Jounouchi: uh Sere its just a story  
  
Sere: shut up Jou  
  
LOTSHA: umm yeah anyways this is it the end of Duel Mistress .  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. 


End file.
